


Guardias Reales

by Aledono



Series: Saint Seiya/Captive Prince Crossover [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Saint Seiya
Genre: Camus is Veretian, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Military Training, Milo is Akielon, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Camus de Monpazier es un joven soldado que desea convertirse en miembro de la guardia real del país de Vere. Sin embargo, un nuevo compañero con cabellera rubia y unas piernas monumentales no tardará en causarle severos dolores de cabeza. Crossover con Captive Prince (no necesitan conocerlo).





	1. Capítulo 1

# Capítulo 1

Desde pequeño, los padres de Camus le inculcaron el deseo de convertirse en miembro de la Guardia Real. Creció convencido de que no habría mayor orgullo que el de servir al Príncipe de Vere y que todos sus esfuerzos deberían enfocarse en alcanzar su meta. A pesar de no formar parte de la aristocracia vereciana, sus padres eran lo suficientemente acaudalados como para ofrecerle a su único hijo la mejor educación posible. Su aprendizaje no se limitó al combate, sino que también estudió historia, geografía e incluso política. Sus tutores se aseguraron de que aprendiese estrategia militar, cómo manejarse entre las tropas y cómo dirigirlas. Camus trabajaba con entusiasmo y esperaba que sus conocimientos algún día lo condujeran a la capital, Arles. Él vivía varios kilómetros hacia el sur, cerca de la frontera con el país enemigo de Akielos, y sabía que tendría que esforzarse mucho para algún día ser recibido en el palacio real.

Sus padres no tenían conexiones en la capital y Camus tuvo que hacerse camino por sí mismo, a través de pequeñas campañas militares en el sur. Poco a poco sobresalió entre sus compañeros, tanto por su astucia en el campo de batalla como por su habilidad con la espada. Camus era un gran estratega que adivinaba las intenciones del enemigo desde antes de que los batallones iniciaran su marcha y en solo unos cuantos años logró ascender a grado de capitán en el modesto regimiento sureño.

Camus solo estuvo listo para ofrecerle sus servicios al Príncipe cuando cumplió los veintidós años. A esa edad había comprendido que su familia únicamente deseaba verlo en Arles en espera a que algún día fuese condecorado con un título nobiliario. Aunque el oficio de mercader podía generar mucho dinero, los títulos lo eran todo en un país como Vere. Su familia nunca alcanzaría el prestigio que deseaba hasta que ganara el favor del Príncipe y un lugar en su corte. Camus comprendía los deseos de su familia y, hasta cierto punto, los respetaba, pero si decidió marchar hacia la capital fue únicamente para demostrar su valía como protector de la nación.

Partió hacia Arles con poco más que su caballo y una carta de recomendación de su general. Viajó por varios días hasta llegar a una posada a las afueras de la capital, donde escuchó que el Príncipe ya no se encontraba en la ciudad. El Regente, encargado de dirigir el país hasta que el joven Príncipe cumpliese los veintiún años y pudiese ser coronado rey, confiscó sus tierras y legiones con excusa de disciplinarlo. Como tío del futuro rey, insistió en que era su deber inculcarle amor y respeto hacia su patria, y decidió que no habría mejor modo para hacerlo que enviándolo a una expedición a la frontera sur. La zona era inestable, llena de ladrones e incursiones de las tropas akielenses. Por si fuese poco, el Príncipe no viajaría con sus propias tropas, sino con una exigua guardia de soldados inexpertos, muchos de ellos fieles al Regente. Era claro para Camus —y para muchos otros— que aquella era una sentencia de muerte. El Príncipe moriría en la frontera, fuese en batalla o a manos de un traidor, y entonces el Regente sería coronado como el nuevo rey de Vere.

Camus hizo todo lo posible para ir en su ayuda. No obstante, el Regente ya había ejecutado su estrategia y todos los regimientos fieles al Príncipe fueron sitiados. Se les cortó el suministro de comida, dinero y armas, y cualquier indicio de insurrección era castigado con la muerte. Su diplomacia le permitió librarse de esta, pero de poco le serviría al Príncipe mientras estuviese desarmado y lejos de él.

Afortunadamente, lo inesperado ocurrió y el Príncipe se alió con el Rey de Akielos. Juntos derrotaron a las tropas del Regente, castigaron a los traidores e incluso unieron a ambos países en una alianza. Vere y Akielos se convirtieron en un solo país, terminando así con las batallas por conquista de territorio y ampliando las rutas comerciales. Marlas, ciudad ubicada entre ambos países, se convirtió en la nueva capital y fue ahí a donde Camus tuvo que viajar para seguir adelante con su sueño.

Comparada con Arles, Marlas parecía ser insuficiente para convertirse en la capital del nuevo imperio. Sin embargo, contaba con una historia común que honraba a ambos países. Históricamente, Marlas le pertenecía a Vere, pero los akielenses la conquistaron seis años atrás y la convirtieron en su segundo puerto más importante después de su propia capital, Ios. Durante su ocupación, el castillo de Marlas fue mutilado para emular las austeras fortalezas akielenses y solo recuperó su grandiosidad vereciana con la reciente unificación. El interior del castillo estaba repleto de las voluminosas cortinas, los muebles acojinados y las enormes alfombras que eran tan apreciadas en Vere. Para cuando el soldado que le escoltaba le dejó frente a la puerta del Capitán de la Guardia Real, ya había aprendido a ignorar los pequeños rastros del estilo de vida akielense. Fue en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y pudo observar una habitación casi desnuda que regresó a la realidad.

Sentado detrás de uno de los escritorios se encontró con el Capitán Shion. Era un hombre alto y de complexión delgada, parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta años y en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio provocado tanto por la edad como por las batallas. Estaba concentrado estudiando un par de pergaminos entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con su mano para que le esperara. Camus se mantuvo en guardia por segundos que le parecieron eternos y comenzó a contemplar la idea de disculparse y de regresar más tarde para evitarse la incómoda situación. No obstante, decidió ser fuerte y esperó con paciencia a que Shion terminara de revisar sus documentos y le indicara que podía sentarse frente a él.

—Camus de Monpazier —dijo con voz grave, mientras leía un desgastado pergamino con sus datos—, soldado del ejército del sur desde los dieciocho años, ascendido a grado de capitán a los veinte años e interesado en formar parte de la Guardia Real —dejó el pergamino a un costado y lo miró atentamente por primera vez—. Obtener el grado de capitán a esa edad es sorprendente, sobre todo cuando no se cuenta con un familiar en la corte.

Camus contuvo la molestia que le provocaron las palabras del Capitán. Estaba acostumbrado a que le recordaran los humildes orígenes de su familia, pero nunca esperó recibir tales comentarios de alguien de quien solo había escuchado halagos.

—Mis deseos de defender a mi país y a mi Príncipe son lo único que necesito para seguir adelante, Capitán.

El hombre no se sorprendió por su respuesta y se limitó a asentir.

—Tu antiguo general te ha recomendado extensivamente. Debe estar haciéndose viejo; hace veinte años no se habría tomado la molestia de escribir una carta de recomendación. Serviste cinco años en la frontera. ¿Puedes decirme contra quién alzabas tus armas?

Confundido por la pregunta, Camus se tomó algunos segundos para dar una respuesta que Shion ya conocía.

—Akielenses, señor. El principal deber de mi regimiento era defender la frontera suroeste.

—¿Estás al tanto de que el Rey de Akielos y el Príncipe de Vere están trabajando en la unificación de sus naciones?

La segunda pregunta le pareció aún más innecesaria que la anterior. Camus no estaba seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía el Capitán.

—Por supuesto, señor —no había un alma que desconociera la noticia—, y estoy feliz de que así sea. La guerra duró demasiado tiempo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con la alianza? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Me sorprende. Peleaste en la frontera. Sabes perfectamente de lo que los akielenses son capaces.

El despectivo modo en el que Shion pronunció el gentilicio casi hizo sonreír a Camus. Después de varios segundos de incertidumbre, entendió qué era lo que sucedía. El descubrimiento menguó su nerviosismo y supo hacia dónde era que tenía que dirigir sus respuestas.

—Sí, señor. Les he visto mutilar y asesinar a mis hermanos del mismo modo en el que nosotros mutilamos y asesinamos a los suyos. Confío en el Príncipe y en su capacidad para tomar la mejor decisión para su pueblo, especialmente cuando su decisión se encuentra tan cerca de lo que desea mi corazón.

Shion arrugó la nariz, apretó los labios y calló por unos momentos. Camus sabía que su respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa y que buscaba la mejor forma de rebatir sus palabras.

—Tu confianza hacia el Príncipe es ciega —gruñó quedamente y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa—. Quizá cambies de idea cuando te diga que sus Excelencias han solicitado que la Guardia Real se componga equitativamente de verecianos y akielenses.

Las palabras de Shion helaron a Camus. Una cosa era convivir en la fortaleza con los akielenses, comercializar con ellos e incluso combatir a su lado, y otra, muy diferente, el aceptarlos en el nobilísimo puesto de Guardia Real. Esos bárbaros —asesinos, repicaba una vocecilla en su interior— jamás serían lo suficientemente buenos como para proteger al hermoso Príncipe de Vere.

Shion sonrió de soslayo al darse cuenta que Camus vacilaba.

—Como Guardia Real no solo entrenarías con ellos, también compartirías armas, comida y barracas.

Camus tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se decidió a retomar el camino de la entrevista.

—También compartiré fortalezas y victorias —respondió con firmeza—. Estoy consciente de que no será fácil, mas prefiero reñir con un akielense por la última botella de vino antes que dirigir un regimiento en su contra por un trozo de tierra.

Aunque el rostro de Shion siguió tan serio como antes, Camus alcanzó a divisar la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Eres ingenuo si crees que esos salvajes disfrutan de algo tan refinado como el vino.

—Está bien —se alzó de hombros—. Me gusta probar licores exóticos.

Shion asintió lentamente y se puso de pie, permitiéndole a Camus admirar su estilizada figura. Notó menor tensión en sus hombros y cierta amabilidad en la forma en la que le ordenó que se levantara de su asiento.

—Pondremos tu perseverancia a prueba —aseguró—. Entrenarás junto con el resto de los candidatos por dos meses. Al concluir este tiempo celebraremos juegos con deportes de ambos países. Será en ese evento en el que el Rey y el Príncipe elegirán a los últimos miembros de su Guardia Real. Te garantizo que sus expectativas son sumamente altas.

Camus tomó aquellas palabras como una señal de aprobación de Shion. El hombre había tendido un anzuelo para descubrir si estaba a favor o en contra de la alianza y Camus, al saber que su deber no era el de cuestionar al Príncipe, logró evadirlo sin problemas. Lo más fácil estaba hecho. Ahora solo tendría que tolerar los dos meses de entrenamiento, sobresalir en los juegos y soportar durante el resto de su vida la convivencia con los salvajes del sur.

Shion lo condujo fuera de la habitación y a través de varios pasillos. Camus notó que las decoraciones y las luces menguaban conforme avanzaban y, cuando descendieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a unas amplias puertas de madera, los únicos colores que contrastaban con los altos muros de piedra eran las azules capas de los guardias verecianos que la vigilaban. Los soldados hicieron un saludo militar y uno de ellos abrió las puertas de par en par.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad de los pasillos, a Camus le costó varios segundos adaptarse a los brillantes tonos dorados del salón. Las paredes estaban repletas de antorchas y al menos cinco candelabros iluminaban las cuatro arenas del área de entrenamiento. En el lugar había alrededor de tres decenas de hombres, tanto akielenses como verecianos. Era fácil discernirlos no solo por su color de piel, sino por su forma de vestir: mientras los níveos verecianos entrenaban con uniformes tradicionales —botas largas y vistosos trajes decorados con hilos de oro y lazos entrelazados que cubrían a los hombres del cuello hasta los talones—, los morenos akielenses portaban, en el mejor de los casos, desgastados quitones de algodón blanco y, en el peor, andaban desnudos por el área de entrenamiento como si fuesen servidores sexuales y no candidatos para la Guardia Real.

La mayoría de los grupos practicaban combates con armas, ya fuesen espadas y sables o arcos y lanzas; sin embargo, también había un par de hombres combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo en la arena central. Se trataba de dos akielenses, uno de ellos con larga melena dorada y el otro castaño y de pelo corto. Ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos por una gruesa capa de sudor, arena y aceite. Se sujetaban con firmeza, solo despegándose ocasionalmente para dirigir embestidas que dejarían a su paso oscuros moretones en sus brazos y cinturas. En un momento, el de pelo corto logró enredar su pierna alrededor de la de su adversario, rompió su equilibrio y cayeron juntos al suelo. Para sorpresa de Camus, la caída no terminó el combate; por el contrario, los hombres parecieron redoblar sus esfuerzos para someter al otro, sujetaron con más violencia e incrementaron el ritmo de sus ataques para así sacar a su contrincante de la arena.

En un momento, el castaño envolvió el cuerpo del otro, sujetándolo fuertemente del pecho con esperanza de poderlo arrastrar fuera de la zona de combate. No obstante, el otro se mantuvo firme y no dejó de mover sus piernas y brazos en un último intento para liberarse. La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos y pronto los akielenses —y varios verecianos— comenzaron a espetar obscenidades que hacían eco al rítmico vaivén de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Camus creyó que aquel intercambio duraría una eternidad, pero en un vertiginoso movimiento, el de pelo corto logró afianzar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y, haciendo uso de la impresionante fuerza de sus piernas, logró alzarlo y lanzarlo a medio metro de distancia. El público explotó en aplausos y silbidos, y no tardaron en rodear al ganador e ignorar al perdedor.

—Es la hora del descanso —comentó Shion y solo entonces Camus recordó que el Capitán se encontraba a su lado—. Les otorgamos una hora de tiempo libre después del desayuno; les ayuda a calentar.

Camus asintió. Suponía que Shion esperaba intimidarlo haciéndole ver que lo que estos hombres consideraban tiempo libre era arduo entrenamiento. No obstante, Camus también había sido parte de un batallón. Él también sabía lo que era despertarse al alba y entrenar hasta que cayera la noche, y necesitaría más que eso para amedrentarlo.

Después de unos segundos, uno de los espectadores de la lucha caminó hacia ellos. Era un akielense con cabello rojizo y de una estatura que en nada se parecía a la de los soldados contra los que había combatido en Monpazier. Era bajo, incluso más que Camus, y las arrugas en su rostro descartaban la teoría de que su estatura estuviese limitada por la edad.

—Así que este es el recomendado de tu amigo… —dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte acento akielense.

—Camus de Monpazier —explicó Shion—, este es Dohko de Ios, el Capitán akielense de la Guardia Real.

Justo cuando creía que ya nada podría sorprenderle, Shion le exponía que existían dos capitanes para un solo regimiento. Nunca esperó que la orden de equidad hecha por el Rey y el Príncipe fuese tan literal. Dejó a un lado su desconcierto e hizo lo único que le pareció indicado en ese momento: le saludó con tanto respeto como si se tratase de su general.

—¿Hablas akielense? —preguntó Dohko.

—Sí, señor —respondió en el idioma extranjero—. Aprenderlo facilitó mi servicio en la frontera.

Dohko sonrió y continuó hablando en akielense.

—Shion dijo que eras bueno con la espada —no permitió que el joven respondiera, sino que giró el rostro hacia una pequeña arena ubicada a su izquierda—. ¡Aldebarán!

Un segundo akielense apareció entre ellos. A diferencia de Dohko, su estatura era impresionante —al menos dos metros de altura—, y Camus pensó que era el hombre más alto que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Afortunadamente, al igual que Dohko, Aldebarán vestía con el quitón tradicional y Camus no tuvo un motivo más por el cual quedarse pasmado.

—Este es Camus —explicó Dohko—, dicen que era el mejor espadachín de su regimiento. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos los rumores a prueba? —Aldebarán asintió tímidamente y Camus pensó que su sumisa respuesta poco tenía que ver con su enorme estatura y sus toscas facciones—. No te preocupes, Camus. Aldebarán es un hombre cuidadoso; estoy seguro que evitará partirte en dos.

—Qué amable —dijo Camus sin despegar su mirada de Aldebarán—, esperemos que no se arrepienta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN, DESPUÉS DE CASI UN AÑO DE PLANEAR ESTA HISTORIA, AL FIN LA PUBLICO! ¡YAAAAAAAY! ¡Albricias! Bien, como dice el summary, este fic será crossover con la trilogía de libros Captive Prince. Estoy haciendo lo posible para que puedan disfrutarlo aunque no sepan de la historia. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene curiosidad, puede leer una reseña que hice en mi blog: http://aledono.blogspot.com/2018/05/principe-cautivo.html
> 
> Es una trilogía que me ha atrapado por completo y este fiqui es una forma de difundirla por el universo.
> 
> Sobre esta historia, les advierto de una vez: va a ser slow burn. Francamente no sé qué tan larga será (dependerá mucho de la respuesta), pero sin duda Camuchis y Miluchis se verán en muchos problemas antes de poder estar juntos. Pero no se preocupen, saben que me encantan los finales felices y esta historia no será la excepción.
> 
> En este fiqui veremos a Camus y a sus compañeros lidiando con sus propios temores y prejuicios. También habrá peleas de espada, caballos, alcohol y piernas desnudas. Dragones no. De una vez les digo que no va a haber dragones. Espero que disfruten esta nueva aventura y que me acompañen mientras vemos sufrir a Camus.
> 
> Además de Milo, quien saldrá más el siguiente capie, habrá otros personajes ya conocidos. Fuera de un cameo para el penúltimo capítulo, no tengo planeado usar personajes de los libros, así que no se preocupen. En los libros hay un capitán de la guardia del Príncipe, pero no me gusta ese personaje así que hago como que no existe. =D
> 
> Quisiera agradecer a Gochy y a YunaShiroiSparda por haber sido mis alpha readers y a Gochy por ser mi hermosa y perfecta beta. También quiero agradecer a Kochei0. (Tumblr) por haber ejecutado tan majestuosamente la comisión que le pedí de Milo y Camus. Si se portan bien, comisionaré más para el resto de los personajes. Pueden bajar la versión grande de mi página: https://alechansfanfiction.files.wordpress.com/2018/06/milocamuscp.png
> 
> No creo poder actualizar esto cada mes, sobre todo durante los primeros capies porque ando trabajando con los epílogos de PiPS/JoAPS, pero de que seré constante, seré constante.
> 
> ¡Uff! Eso ya fue mucho. ¡Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas. ¡Espero de corazón que no lo odien!


	2. Capítulo 2

# Capítulo 2

A diferencia de lo que Camus esperaba, su adversario no parecía feliz por la oportunidad de ostentar sus habilidades frente al resto de sus compañeros. Por el contrario, su apenado rostro revelaba su renuencia a seguir las órdenes del capitán.

Aldebarán alzó su mano izquierda y contempló en silencio la espada con la que entrenaba. Frunció el ceño por unos segundos, tornó su rostro hacia un soporte de espadas que descansaba a un costado de la arena y caminó lentamente hacia él. Fue durante este movimiento que Camus advirtió varias cicatrices que recorrían su nuca y hombros hasta perderse debajo de su quitón. El vereciano sabía que el látigo era un castigo usual para los akielenses. Cuando un soldado desobedecía órdenes de su superior, no sólo perdía su rango, también perdía su orgullo al ser marcado de por vida. En casos más severos, el insurrecto era azotado tantas veces que moría antes de terminar su castigo. Aldebarán era un hombre grande y no era sorpresa que sobreviviera al látigo; lo inusual estaba en que alguien marcado estuviese entre los potenciales miembros de la Guardia Real. Camus se preguntó qué habría hecho el hombre para recibir tal castigo y qué más para ser aceptado entre los aspirantes.

Aldebarán reemplazó su anterior espada por un sable de menor longitud y con él dio un par de estocadas al aire. Satisfecho con su nueva arma, miró a Camus y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le indicó que era su turno de elegir espada. A pesar de estar más acostumbrado a las espadas largas, el vereciano eligió una idéntica a la de su contrincante. Apenas era su primer día de entrenamiento y todavía no tenía intenciones de mostrar todas sus cartas.

Una vez armados, los hombres regresaron al centro de la arena e iniciaron su combate. Como era costumbrel en aquel tipo de enfrentamientos, los primeros movimientos meramente buscaban conocer las habilidades del contrincante y Camus solo le bastaron tres estocadas para darse cuenta que tendría que protegerse de la fuerza física de Aldebarán, así como de su rapidez. Era verdaderamente admirable que alguien tan grande pudiera moverse con tanta agilidad y, si bien distaba mucho de estar al nivel de Camus, era algo con lo que definitivamente no había contado.

Los ataques del akielense eran más defensivos que ofensivos. Aldebarán resguardaba ardientemente su posición y era Camus quien tenía que alejarse constantemente de él con afán de obligarlo a romper su postura. Se mantenía impasible ante sus amagues y por más que buscaba encontrar un punto débil en su espada, lo único que lograba era cansarse a sí mismo antes de tiempo.

A pesar de que el vereciano se había enfrentado incontables veces contra espadas akielenses, nunca se había topado con un estilo semejante. Donde sus compatriotas solían ser agresivos e imprudentes, Aldebarán era mesurado y cauto. Por si fuera poco, el hombre portaba su sable con la mano izquierda e impedía que Camus sacara total provecho de sus propias habilidades.

Camus estaba acostumbrado a tener la ventaja de su rapidez. Sus ataques se basaban en estocadas rápidas y profundas que se alejaban del enemigo con tanta agilidad como con la que llegaban. Solía mantenerse alejado de su contrincante; se enfocaba en rodearlo y atacarlo azarosamente en diferentes puntos con tal presteza que daba la impresión de tratarse de varios enemigos en lugar de uno. Su general llegó a comparar su técnica como el viento del norte: cortante, violenta e invisible. No obstante, aquel estilo poco servía ante Aldebarán. Él era una roca y las ráfagas de Camus ni siquiera hacían mella a su resistencia física.

Tras cuatro minutos de combate, la nuca y espalda baja de Camus se llenaron de sudor. Si el duelo se extendía aún más, Aldebarán aprovecharía su cansancio para lanzar un último golpe que sería incapaz de contener. Había buscado el punto débil de su contrincante desde el instante en el que puso un pie en la arena y había fallado en encontrarlo. Consecuentemente, optó por buscar un nuevo método para aventajarse y, después de varios segundos más de infructuosos ataques, Camus tuvo su oportunidad.

Aldebarán, consciente de su aventajada posición, comenzó a tornar su defensa en ofensiva. Dejó de limitarse a bloquear las estocadas de Camus y comenzó a contratacarlas. El vereciano fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar sus respuestas hasta que el cansancio le obligó a recibir y bloquear una de ellas. El ataque vino de arriba y Camus tuvo la fortuna de poder ampliar su postura lo suficiente como para contenerlo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y, sin separar su mirada del contrincante, se percató del desbalance en la postura del akielense. El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener su posición que su movimiento de pies era desequilibrado y dejaba indefensas sus piernas. Además, su enorme estatura —a primera vista una gran ventaja— le daba a Camus mayor apertura para atacar sus extremidades.

El plan que formó no era brillante: se trataba de una técnica sencilla que sería inútil contra espadachines con pies más habilidosos o armas más largas. Si bien no le daría una victoria llamativa, sería mil veces mejor que ser derrotado.

Camus inhaló profundamente y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez dirigido al cuello de Aldebarán. El hombre supo al instante que se trataba de una finta y se limitó a inclinarse levemente hacia atrás y a proteger la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sabía que vendría un segundo ataque, mas no contó con que estuviera dirigido a su rodilla. En menos de un segundo Camus extendió sus piernas, inclinó su torso para eludir una estocada de Aldebarán y dirigió su sable hacia adelante, justo en la rodilla derecha del akielense. El golpe no tuvo intención de lastimar severamente la articulación, pero fue suficiente para provocarle una herida superficial y obligarlo a hincarse. Después de un instante, Camus apuntó su sable hacia la nuca de su contrincante y le fue difícil contener una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su truco había funcionado a la perfección.

Alzó la mirada en búsqueda de la reacción de los capitanes y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la arena estaba totalmente rodeada de soldados. Shion y Dohko estaban al frente, el primero con un parco rostro de indiferencia y el segundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El silencio cubrió la zona de entrenamiento por varios segundos hasta que Dohko lanzó una tremenda carcajada y caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Ustedes y sus sucios trucos verecianos! —dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Camus—. Jamás creí que alguien vencería a este grandote con tanta facilidad. Buen trabajo.

Una parte de Camus se indignó por ser acusado de hacer trampa y otra se felicitó por hacerle creer al capitán que su victoria había sido fácil. Bajó su arma y dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle a Dohko examinar la herida de Aldebarán.

—No se ve tan mal —aseguró con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, ve a que te revisen eso, ¿quieres? —Dohko alzó el rostro hacia el resto de los soldados y señaló a uno de ellos—. Acompáñalo. Si se cae encima de alguien podría asfixiarlo y matarlo.

La desorientada expresión en el rostro de Aldebarán era clara señal de que aún no comprendía lo que sucedía y solo pareció salir de su trance cuando su compañero le ayudó a levantarse. Dohko ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que los hombres salieran del salón para dictar su veredicto.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Camus —juntó las palmas de sus manos en un fortísimo aplauso y alzó aún más la voz—. ¡Suficiente espectáculo, todos! ¡Es hora de salir! ¡Veamos si hoy sí pueden mantener sus filas por más de cinco minutos!

Mientras el resto de los hombres se preparaba para seguir a Dohko hacia la armería, Shion enfrentó a Camus.

—Ese movimiento no habría funcionado contra un vereciano —aseguró.

—Afortunadamente no combatía contra uno, señor.

En esa ocasión, la sonrisa de Shion fue más que evidente.

—¡Milo! —gritó el capitán y Camus reconoció al hombre de cabello largo que había perdido el combate que presenció apenas llegó—. Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo y ven para acá —el hombre obedeció sin rechistar y se ubicó junto a Camus—. Ayuda al recién llegado con sus pertenencias y muéstrale el cuartel. Explícale lo básico y, una vez que terminen, preséntense armados en el patio sur.

—Sí, señor.

Shion asintió y dio media vuelta para acompañar al resto de los hombres.

Milo, quien gracias al cielo ya se había cubierto con un cortísimo quitón, le miró por unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas?

—En las caballerizas del patio principal.

—Vamos por ellas. Aprovechemos para llevar tu caballo a los establos de la guardia.

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió a Milo por los intrincados pasillos de la fortaleza y después a través de sus largos patios. Durante el trayecto, el hombre contempló el bien formado cuerpo de su nuevo compañero. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde azul, su espalda ancha y su cintura fina y el cortísimo quitón que portaba hacía poco para cubrir sus musculosas piernas. Era fácil imaginárselo como una de esas estatuas de mármol tan comunes en Akielos: alto, imponente y con un cuerpo esculpido por el mejor artista del mundo. Camus sabía que lidiar con los akielenses sería complicado, pero si la mitad de sus compañeros eran la mitad de atractivos que Milo, estaba seguro que, al menos, pasaría muy buenos momentos admirándolos.

El moreno recibía sin cuidados la atenta mirada de Camus e incluso aprovechaba algunos momentos para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. No obstante, fue solo hasta que dejaron el caballo en el establo que comenzó a hablar.

—Hiciste una buena entrada. Nunca antes habían derrotado a Aldebarán.

—De ser así, creo que no se ha enfrentado contra muchas personas.

Milo lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con una fuerte carcajada que extrañó a Camus.

—No sabes lo que dices. Te aseguro que se ha enfrentado contra más hombres que tú y yo juntos —arqueó la ceja izquierda y le empujó levemente con su hombro—. En cualquier caso, puede que no se haya enfrentado contra suficientes verecianos. De otra forma habría visto venir tu truco.

—¿Tú también crees que jugué sucio? —preguntó y detuvo su marcha. Milo tuvo que regresar un par de pasos para colocarse frente a él.

—En la guerra es necesario derrotar al enemigo a toda costa —aseguró con seriedad—. Cualquier técnica es válida con tal de proteger a tu nación. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de un entrenamiento. No había necesidad de hacer algo así.

Camus se alzó de hombros y sonrió mordaz.

—Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, Milo. No es una guerra, pero nos preparan para ella.

El akielense frunció el ceño y cerró aún más la distancia entre ellos.

—No hables como si no lo supiera. Combatí en la frontera con Vere por cinco años.

Camus parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada. Milo había combatido en el ejército por el mismo tiempo que él.

—Yo también serví en la frontera, en Monpazier, cerca de-

—Sé dónde está Monpazier —interrumpió—. Estuve ahí un par de veces. Pensaría que alguna vez peleé en tu contra, pero habría recordado… —por algún motivo desechó la idea que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—¿Recordado qué?

Milo carraspeó y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios.

—Olvídalo. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo escuché el rumor de que algunos nobles de Vere teñían su cabello con extractos de plantas. Una vez que llegué aquí, me enteré que era cierto.

Por extraño que fuera, el súbito cambio de tema divirtió a Camus, quien sonrió para sí mismo antes de ajustar el agarre de su morral y seguirle.

—Es cierto, aunque yo no soy noble ni me tiño el cabello.

El otro detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y Camus casi chocó contra él.

—¿Entonces es natural? Nunca había visto un cabello como el tuyo.

—Es inusual, incluso en Vere —Milo emitió un sonido gutural que Camus no supo cómo descifrar—. Tu color rubio también lo es, al menos en Akielos, ¿no es así?

Abochornado, Milo bajó el rostro y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza. A Camus le pareció un vano intento de ocultar el color de su cabello.

—Inusual —frunció el ceño—. Usemos esa palabra.

Después del peculiar intercambio, los hombres continuaron su camino hacia las cámaras de los aspirantes. Estas se encontraban en el sótano de la torre sur, medio ocultas por un sinfín de escaleras y firmemente protegidas por enormes puertas de madera y metal. A Camus no le habría sorprendido que ese lugar hubiese sido un calabozo no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Afortunadamente, una vez que Milo abrió la puerta de uno de los dormitorios y encendió un par de antorchas, se percató de que la estancia no era tan terrible como parecía. El salón era amplio y limpio; además, gracias una serie de ventilas en el techo, una corriente de aire frío corría por la habitación y la refrescaba a pesar de la carencia de ventanas. Camus reconocía aquel artificio como parte de la ingeniería de su país y pensó que tenía suerte de poder dormir en una zona del castillo más vereciana que akielense.

—Este es el primero de tres dormitorios. Puedes elegir cualquier cama que esté disponible.

La habitación constaba de dos largas filas de diez camas cada una. Sin embargo, únicamente parecían haber tres espacios disponibles y estos correspondían a los más cercanos a la puerta y, por lo tanto, los más ruidosos. Al no tener otra opción, dejó la bolsa con sus cosas sobre el colchón más próximo.

Milo tomó asiento en la cama opuesta y comenzó a explicarle la rutina usual. El grupo se despierta poco antes del alba y tiene que estar en el patio sur en quince minutos. Ahí realizan ejercicios de levantado de campamento hasta que dan las nueve en punto, cuando el desayuno es servido. Si para esa hora hay una sola tienda fuera de lugar, todos los soldados se quedan sin comer, sin excepción. Como Shion le había dicho anteriormente, después del desayuno había una hora libre y a las once continuaban con el entrenamiento general. Las prácticas proseguían hasta el anochecer y solo eran interrumpidas por un rápido almuerzo que podía o no cancelarse dependiendo del desempeño de los hombres. La cena se servía a las nueve de la noche y las antorchas se apagaban a las once.

Todo aquello le pareció bastante sensato a Camus, quien había esperado toparse con un entrenamiento infernal.

—Hay algo más —continuó Milo con un severo tono de advertencia—. La Guardia Real tiene una muy estricta ley en contra de las peleas internas. Cualquier hombre que golpee a otro fuera del campo de entrenamiento es severamente castigado.

—¿Lo degradan?

—Lo ejecutan.

Camus sopesó aquellas palabras por largo tiempo. Los ejércitos estaban repletos de hombres acostumbrados a las batallas, impetuosos y violentos. Las riñas eran algo común en cualquier campamento y le parecía absurdo que fuesen castigadas tan severamente.

—Originalmente la regla solo era válida cuando un vereciano hería a un akielense y viceversa —explicó Milo—. Sin embargo, el Príncipe arguyó que ahora formábamos parte de la misma nación y que carecía sentido marcar las diferencias. El castigo para los aspirantes es menos severo: se nos descalifica al momento y se nos obliga a abandonar el castillo.

—¿Es común que eso pase? —preguntó Camus después de meditar la situación por casi un minuto.

—No tanto como uno pensaría —aseguró—. El entrenamiento es pesado y deja poco tiempo para que peleemos entre nosotros.

El vereciano rio secamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso lo explica…

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba por qué los capitanes cedían tanto tiempo después del desayuno. Quieren ver cómo nos comportamos sin supervisión directa. Seguramente están a la espera de conflictos para identificar a quienes no son aptos para servir en la guardia.

Sorprendido, Milo alzó las cejas y entreabrió su boca. Tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para formar una oración con sentido.

—Ya decía yo que había demasiado espacio entre la cena y la hora de dormir —bufó—. Esa es una sucia treta vereciana; sin duda se le ocurrió a Shion.

—Por supuesto que se le ocurrió a Shion —dijo Camus—. A un akielense jamás se le habría ocurrido algo tan astuto.

Milo rio de buena gana, se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, podrás ordenar tus cosas más tarde. Tenemos que conseguirte una armadura.

Camus asintió y ayudó a Milo a apagar las antorchas antes de salir del dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para hacer este capítulo vi al menos 30 minutos de videos de HEMA (historical european martial arts) y esgrima. En retrospectiva... creo que no se notó mucho, pero por favor vean con buenos ojos mi intento de describir una escena de acción. Ya saben que eso no se me da y espero no haber hecho un trabajo tan terrible.
> 
> Aldebarán es un personaje que disfruté mucho transportando a este universo. Creo que no hay muchos fans del personaje, pero espero que lo lleguen a apreciar tanto como yo lo he hecho. Podremos leer un poco más de él en futuros episodios.
> 
> En este capie vimos muestras un poco más tangibles de las diferencias culturales entre Vere y Akielos. ¿Cuánto creen que le dure a Camus el gusto de disfrutar a sus compañeros? Francamente, ya ha superado mis expectativas. Aunque admito que Milo es un gran aliciente...
> 
> Nota importante: con respecto a los libros de Captive Prince, en el capítulo anterior debí haber mencionado que los libros son algo fuertes (sobre todo el primero). Francamente, en estándares del fandom de Saint Seiya, a mí me parecieron bastante leves, pero, en retrospectiva, veo que no todos deben pensar así. Es por eso que les recomiendo que antes de comprar/leer los libros, por favor lean primero una reseña (no tiene que ser la mía, pero la mía es especialmente chévere) para cerciorarse de que están dispuestos a tomar lo malo de esta historia. Al final todo tiene un final feliz y vemos a los personajes seguir adelante después de sus pesares; pero de que hay pesares, hay muchos pesares. Yo amo y adoro esa trilogía y seguiré viviendo para difundir el amor hacia ella.
> 
> Este fiqui no retomará los temas más pesados de los libros (ni de lejos), pero se mencionará el racismo, clasismo y obvio se tomarán temas sexosos (todo consensuado y no especialmente gráfico porque ya saben que no puedo escribir porn ni aunque me paguen). Además de que los libros tienen un final feliz, en este fic no estoy dando spoilers de la saga.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a mi hermosisimuchis betuchis, Gotuchis (aka Gochy) por su candorosa ayuda. También a todos los que le están dando una oportunidad a esta loquera de historia.
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


	3. Capítulo 3

# Capítulo 3

Una vez que Camus dejó sus objetos personales en las barracas, Milo lo condujo a la armería, la cual se ubicaba a un costado del patio sur. En esos momentos había pocas armaduras y armas para elegir, así que Camus supuso que la mayoría de ellas estaría en manos de sus compañeros.

—Estas son las armaduras que aún no tienen dueño —explicó el rubio—. Puedes elegir la que gustes, sea akielense o vereciana. El Príncipe está trabajando en un diseño unificado. Podremos portarlo una vez que ganemos el derecho de formar parte de su guardia.

El pelirrojo examinó detalladamente las opciones que tenía hasta que su cerebro digirió por completo las palabras de Milo.

—¿El Príncipe?

Milo parpadeó varias veces.

—¿El Príncipe qué?

—¿Está diseñando las nuevas armaduras?

El otro sonrió ampliamente y asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿No lo sabes? Él es sumamente talentoso. Incluso creó el escudo del nuevo imperio.

Camus quedó impresionado. Fue en su llegada a Marlas que vio por primera vez el estandarte que uniría a las dos naciones: un león dorado coronado por una estrella de dieciséis picos en un fondo azul. El león era el signo de la familia real akielense, mientras que la estrella representaba la familia del Príncipe. El simple diseño era ideal para simbolizar la alianza y Camus suponía que no tardaría mucho en hacerse popular. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que hubiese sido creado por el Príncipe. Habría pensado que la realeza tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dibujando estrellas y leones.

A sabiendas de que aquel pensamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lado, el pelirrojo siguió buscando una armadura que se acoplara adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Como era de esperarse, ignoró las opciones akielenses e inmediatamente rebuscó entre las piezas verecianas. Su diseño era anticuado, pero estaban bien mantenidas y el acero era de excelente calidad, ligero, resistente y sin un rastro de óxido. Un relieve de la estrella de la familia real decoraba las pecheras, y los yelmos estaban bellamente grabados con sinuosas líneas que solían indicar el rango de su dueño.

Le tomó diez minutos encontrar una combinación de armadura y cota de malla adecuada, y otros veinte más colocársela por su cuenta. Milo lo observó en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

—Te sienta bien —comentó sin despegar sus ojos de él—. Si necesitas un ajuste

puedes ir con el herrero después de la cena. Suele trabajar de noche.

—No será necesario —aseguró—. Únicamente tendré que utilizarla unas cuantas semanas.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, chasqueó la boca.

—Eres optimista. Eso es bueno.

Sin decir más, se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la bodega y comenzó a colocarse su propia armadura. Se trataba de un diseño akielense: yelmo, un ceñido peto, un par de voluminosas hombreras de acero y unas tiras de cuero y metal que escuetamente cubrían los muslos y la entrepierna. Camus sabía que el desbalanceado arreglo se debía a que la armadura de los sureños se enfocaba en proteger a los soldados de los proyectiles, mientras que sus escudos, alineados en perfectas falanges, los protegían de los ataques directos. A pesar de que el diseño funcionaba adecuadamente, las armaduras akielenses lucían insuficientes a lado de las corazas de cuerpo completo tan comunes en Vere.

Ambas armaduras tenían sus ventajas y desventajas y sería interesante ver qué propuesta traería el Príncipe para aprovechar al máximo las primeras. Entretanto Milo ajustaba sus sandalias, Camus pensó que no le molestaría mucho que la nueva armadura mantuviese las piernas desprotegidas. Era innegable que las tiras de cuero oscuro resaltaban hermosamente los muslos de su compañero y sería una pena que algún día tuviesen que ser cubiertos por aburridas cotas de malla. El pensamiento llevó un ligero rubor a sus mejillas y tuvo que decir lo opuesto a lo que pensaba para disipar un poco su bochorno.

—Ojalá que la nueva armadura prescinda de las faldas.

Milo colocó su mano en la cadera y balanceó todo su peso en su pierna izquierda para denotar lo mucho que apreciaba la libertad de movimiento.

—Ojalá que prescinda de los lazos —le retó en broma y le condujo fuera de la armería.

* * *

Camus no tardó en sentirse culpable por haber desacreditado las palabras de Milo y haber pensado que el entrenamiento no sería tan terrible como esperaba. En su primer día se dedicaron a armar, mantener y atacar diversas formaciones. Al haber servido en la frontera, Camus reconocía casi todas las maniobras y al menos la mitad de sus compañeros eran tan experimentados como él. Sin embargo, una cosa era conocer las defensas y los ataques, y otra era poder realizarlos cuando tu compañero más cercano se movía de un modo muy diferente al tuyo. Los grupos de entrenamiento estaban totalmente mezclados; mientras los movimientos verecianos eran fluidos y gráciles, los torpes y pesados akielenses alentaban las filas y desbalanceaban los embistes.

Cada bloque de soldados parecía estar conformado por dos fuerzas dispuestas a alejarse lo más posible la una de la otra. No era algo que los hombres hicieran intencionalmente, simplemente se trataba de la naturaleza humana de buscar acercamiento a lo que les era familiar. Era algo instintivo y especialmente difícil de controlar cuando recibían un ataque del bloque contrario. Sus columnas eran frágiles y si no lograban mantenerse firmes ante el embiste de un grupo igual de desorganizado que ellos, no sobrevivirían una guerra de verdad.

Con el paso de las horas, Camus se percató que solo había un pequeño grupo de soldados que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Todos eran akielenses y, a diferencia de sus compatriotas, sus movimientos en defensa emulaban a los de los verecianos. Eran rápidos, y sabían cuándo presionar a sus contrincantes con sus escudos y cuándo debían plegarse para dar espacio a la fila de las espadas. Cuando era el turno de atacar, eran ellos quienes penetraban primero al bloque enemigo y con sus lanzas sin filo se aprovechaban de las debilidades de las armaduras de ambos países. Quizá, con el paso de los días, el resto podría aprender de ellos. No obstante, en esos momentos estaban lejos de alcanzarlos.

Camus se preguntaba por qué los capitanes insistían en que cada soldado usara el arma que quisiera y, más aún, por qué los organizaban en formaciones tan cerradas. Su pregunta halló respuesta cuando dos hombres comenzaron una discusión verbal que estuvo a poco de llegar a los golpes. El pelirrojo comprendió que los capitanes propiciaban las peores situaciones posibles con tal de incitar los conflictos y localizar así a los insurrectos. Únicamente los soldados con mayor paciencia y tolerancia durarían lo suficiente como para llegar al torneo.

Camus se sintió satisfecho con llegar sano y salvo al almuerzo. La comida no fue abundante, pero sí de buena calidad, y venía acompañada con un par de copas de vino. El almuerzo le permitió soportar los ejercicios de la tarde y el vino a afrontar su nueva situación con optimismo.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer y les permitieron lavarse y cambiarse, el pelirrojo se encontraba completamente exhausto. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese participado en una batalla de dos días y, a pesar de que había utilizado sus guantes de piel, sus manos estaban hinchadas por haber sujetado por tanto tiempo la espada.

Tal era su cansancio que consideró muy seriamente eludir la cena para irse directamente a la cama. Si decidió dirigirse al comedor fue únicamente porque temía que el hambre lo despertara a mitad de la noche.

El comedor se encontraba en un salón angosto con techo muy alto. Únicamente había dos mesas de madera, pero eran tan largas como la estancia misma. Recibió su ración y se percató, con mucho gusto, que era más generosa que la del almuerzo, y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo entre las dos mesas, se percató del silencio que había entre hombres. Parecía ser que no era el único a punto de quedarse dormido, ya que muchos se esforzaban por mantener sus cabezas en alto y lejos de sus platos de estofado.

El plan original de Camus era comer lo más rápido posible e irse a descansar. Sin embargo, un entusiasta grito llamó su atención y le hizo darse cuenta de que le sería imposible ir a la cama sin antes socializar por unos minutos.

—¡Camus! ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

No se sorprendió al ver que la persona que lo llamaba era Milo y tampoco el hecho que el hombre que había vencido al rubio en la arena estuviese sentado a su lado. Lo que le descolocó fue ver a Aldebarán sentado frente a él, acompañado del soldado que lo había acompañado al médico. Le tomó unos segundos aceptar la invitación de Milo, pero cuando este se movió en el asiento para darle espacio entre él y su compañero, Camus supo que no había un modo civil de escaparse de la situación. Exhaló pesadamente y se sentó entre Milo y el hombre de cabello corto.

—¿Ya conocen a Camus? Desde hoy entrenará con nosotros.

—Lo sabemos, tarado —dijo el castaño—. Estuvimos ahí cuando lo presentaron.

Milo ni se inmutó por el despectivo tono de su compañero.

—Este es Aioria. Será muy bueno en las luchas, pero para el resto de las cosas es un estúpido —aunque el aludido respondió al insulto, Milo ya no le prestaba atención—. Él es Mü. Viene de Arles.

El nombre de la antigua capital de Vere llamó la atención de Camus, quien posó los ojos en su compatriota. Mü era sumamente pálido, sus ojos eran de un verde clarísimo y su cabello estaba teñido con un ligero tono violeta. Su refinado porte y sus delicadas facciones dejaban en claro que Mü pertenecía a la aristocracia. En una guardia real normal, la mayoría de los soldados serían nobles, mas en un grupo tan peculiar como el suyo, los nobles debían ser más la excepción que la regla.

—Bienvenido a Marlas —dijo en torpe akielense—. Espero que el clima no esté siendo tan cruel contigo.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Soy del sur, de Monpazier. Estoy acostumbrado al calor.

Aioria resopló fuertemente.

—¿Calor? ¡Estos son juegos de niños! Si quieren calor de verdad deberían ir al sur de Akielos. ¡El verano les haría cambiar sus lazos y botas por quitones y sandalias!

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció un trozo de pan a su compañero.

—Mira, ponte esto en la boca y cállate —se dirigió nuevamente a Camus—. Finalmente, este es Aldebarán, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Fue una buena pelea, Camus —dijo con la amable sonrisa que parecía ser usual en él—. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

El vereciano asintió y contuvo el impulso de mirar por debajo de la mesa para verificar el estado de su rodilla.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

El hombre infló su pecho y dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa.

—Fue un rasguño. El médico dijo que podré regresar a los entrenamientos mañana.

—Pasado mañana —corrigió Mü.

—Esa fue una recomendación —murmuró.

Mü tenía intenciones de insistir en el tema de la recuperación de Aldebarán, pero Milo tenía sus propios planes: mantener a Camus como el centro de atención.

—Me preguntaba si el cabello de Camus era como el tuyo, Mü, pero su color rojo es natural.

El vereciano ladeó el rostro y miró atentamente al pelirrojo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya lo confirmaste?

Tomó algunos segundos para que Milo comprendiera lo que Mü insinuaba y cuando lo hizo, un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Segundos después, Aioria se atragantó con su comida.

Mientras el pobre de Aioria tosía y Milo se recuperaba de la impresión, Camus miró atentamente a Mü. Pese a que su comentario parecía completamente inocente, el pelirrojo reconoció cierta malicia en sus ojos.

—Para ser gente que lucha sin ropa, los Akielenses son exageradamente pudorosos —comentó el noble.

—Disculpa… —Camus entrecerró los ojos—, me pareces familiar. ¿Eres acaso…?

En ese instante, fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada de Aldebarán.

—Es idéntico a su padre, ¿no es así?

—¿Padre?

Mü asintió.

—Soy hijo del Capitán Shion. Admito que no estaba en mis planes formar parte de la guardia, pero mi padre me habría matado si ni siquiera lo hubiese intentado.

Camus quedó francamente sorprendido. Se imaginaba que todas las cortes estarían repletas de casos de nepotismo y el hecho de que el hijo del Capitán entrenara, comiera y durmiera con el resto de los aspirantes hablaba bien tanto de Mü como de Shion.

—A mí me parece que todavía lo intenta —la voz de Aioria aún estaba resentida por su ataque de tos—. El Capitán le exige como a nadie más. Cualquier día de estos va a caer muerto de cansancio.

—Mü es fuerte —dijo Aldebarán con tal seriedad que desconcertó al resto de sus compañeros—. Es de los mejores soldados que tenemos y, sin duda, el mejor arquero.

—No estoy diciendo que sea débil. Solo digo que parece que el Capitán lo quiere matar.

—Creo que puedo ingeniármelas —aseguró Mü—. Pese a que no tengo su experiencia en el campo de batalla, mi padre ha vigilado atentamente mis entrenamientos desde que era pequeño.

—Es una pena que no hayas servido en campaña todavía —comentó Aioria—. Habría sido ventajoso tener verecianos como ustedes en… —fue interrumpido por un lastimero quejido de Milo—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Ya vas a empezar con tus aburridas historias de guerra —acusó el rubio.

—¡No son aburridas! Además, Camus aún no las ha escuchado.

—Suerte para él —murmuró Aldebarán, lo que provocó una suave risa por parte de Mü.

—Me parece que este ha sido un día lo suficientemente emocionante para Camus —aseguró Mü—. Puedes guardar tus aventuras para un día en el que esté menos cansado.

—¡Como quieran! —Aioria se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Ustedes se lo pierden!

A pesar de que Camus sabía que Mü lo utilizó como excusa para lograr que Aioria se callara, quedó agradecido con él. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir escuchando a los demás.

Los hombres cenaron en silencio y se dirigieron al dormitorio en cuanto terminaron. Camus ni siquiera intentó acomodar sus cosas, sino que se metió debajo de las sábanas y, casi al instante, cayó en un profundo sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups... antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Nunca pensé que esta historia se iría a hiatus por tanto tiempo. Se imaginarán que anduve muy atareada con el Milo Ship Fest, pero también con algunos temas para la publicación de PiPS. Eso ya anda en los últimos pasos; aún no tengo fecha de lanzamiento, pero pretendo que sea en la semana del 23 de diciembre. ¡Esperen una actualización en JoAPS para recibir más información (y un epílogo)!
> 
> Sobre este capie... eh... no tengo idea de cómo funcionan las guerras ni los ejércitos y francamente no sé qué ando haciendo aquí. Apliqué el mismo truco que uso para mis informes trimestrales en el trabajo: no importa si no sabes de lo que hablas, si confías en ti mismo, el lector lo hará. lol ¿Funcionó?
> 
> La aparición de Mü está patrocinada por Jabed, quien ama a ese personaje y me hizo notar que prácticamente nunca trabajo con él. Ha sido muy divertido darle un lugar en esta historia y, sobre todo, ponerlo a lado de Aldebarán. Sé que no es una pareja precisamente popular, pero los amo demasiado como para dejarlos ir. Aún no sé qué tanto profundizaré en su relación (si es que lo haré), pero con ponerlos cerca soy feliz.
> 
> Sobre el escudo del nuevo imperio, está basado en un fanart del Príncipe que podrán ver acá: https://rainlikestars.tumblr.com/post/160118574419/prince-by-blood-lion-at-heart-my-first-foray
> 
> Hay muchos fanarts con diseños post trilogía, pero ese escudo ha sido mi más favorito de todos. Y hablando de la trilogía, les comento que en amazon ya está disponible el primer libro de El Príncipe Cautivo en español y el segundo no debe tardar en aparecer. ¡YAY! ¡No se olviden de leer reseñas antes de comprarlos!
> 
> Ya el próximo capítulo comenzaremos a entrar más de lleno a la trama de esta historia y también retomaré el ritmo usual de actualización (lo que sea que eso signifique).
> 
> Finalmente, un enorme agradecimiento a mi betuchis Gochy, quien me ayuda a utilizar palabras fuera de mi lista de 100 palabras. ¿Sabían que hay más de 100 palabras? ¡Qué locura!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta ahora! Los dejo en espera de poder traerles un nuevo capie antes de año nuevo. ¡Kissu!


	4. Chapter 4

Camus estaba acostumbrado a levantarse sumamente temprano. Sin embargo, el agotamiento del día anterior fue tal que solo fue despertado por el ruido que hacían sus compañeros. Salió lentamente de su camastro y, con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a su alrededor: más de la mitad de los hombres ya se había levantado y comenzaban a prepararse para un nuevo día de entrenamiento. El joven exhaló cansinamente y frotó su rostro con ambas manos. Odiaba no despertarse por su cuenta y si de por sí amanecía mal humorado, el inesperado escenario drenaba por completo su entusiasmo. Lo único que le dio fortaleza para ponerse de pie fue ver a los pocos soldados con el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera el barullo a su alrededor les despertaba. Suponía que ellos tendrían un amanecer aún más difícil que el suyo y casi sonrió disfrutando la desgracia ajena.

Resignado a enfrentarse a un nuevo día, se alistó en cuestión de minutos, apenas a tiempo para recibir apropiadamente a los capitanes. Les dieron las órdenes para esa mañana y se dirigieron a las caballerizas, donde prepararon sus monturas y se alistaron para los ejercicios matutinos.

Realizaban las prácticas de campamento a aproximadamente dos kilómetros de distancia del castillo. Gracias a sus muchos años en campaña, Camus estaba más que acostumbrado a armar campamentos y no le fue difícil seguirle el paso a sus compañeros. La mayoría trabajaba en equipo para alzar las tiendas y revisar las armas. Parecía ser que todos tenían ya una responsabilidad y Camus, al haber llegado tarde a la repartición de las mismas, tuvo que limitarse con el aburrido trabajo de verificar el inventario de las provisiones. Una vez que el campamento estuvo listo, Dohko dio la orden para desarmarlo nuevamente y todos pusieron manos a la obra. El ejercicio completo fue terminado en poco menos de una hora, un tiempo bastante bueno si consideraban los latentes conflictos del grupo.

Repitieron las maniobras tres veces más y, quizá debido al hambre, en cada ocasión les tomó más tiempo tener todo listo. Dohko no les daba tregua, y constantemente rondaba entre los hombres para amonestar a los torpes e increpar a los holgazanes. En cierto momento reprendió a Aioria por no haber realizado un nudo adecuadamente; en otro se acercó a Camus y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre las provisiones. No quedó satisfecho hasta que el vereciano le indicó que en una campaña real requerirían menos porciones de carne seca y más de vino. Por su parte, Shion se limitaba a lanzar escrutiñadoras miradas a cada resquicio del campamento y, en lugar de llamar la atención de los soldados, arrugaba la nariz o apretaba los labios cada vez que se encontraba con una tienda destensada o un caballo con la montura mal colocada. Camus imaginaba que apenas terminaran los ejercicios, los capitanes se reunirían para intercambiar opiniones sobre qué hombres habían hecho el mejor o el peor trabajo, y el joven hizo una anotación mental para ser más hábil al día siguiente y encontrar una labor que le ayudase a llamar más la atención.

Poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, los capitanes les ordenaron regresar las tiendas, armas y suministros al castillo y, posteriormente, les permitieron dirigirse al comedor. Los soldados suspiraron con alivio al unísono y algunos de ellos no pudieron contenerse y prácticamente corrieron en dirección del aroma de los huevos y las gruesas rebanadas de jamón. Una vez en el comedor, Camus descubrió que la comida era sumamente fresca y que las mesas estaban repletas de coloridas frutas desconocidas para él. El vereciano no estaba seguro de si la comida era verdaderamente tan buena como parecía, o si sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados por su intensa hambre. De cualquier manera, esperó con ansias su ración y sonrió cuando le dio el primer bocado a su rebanada de pan.

Al igual que el día anterior, se sentó junto con Aioria, Milo y Mü. El último les explicó que, debido a que Aldebarán tenía prohibido participar en los entrenamientos del día, apoyaría al médico de la guardia y probablemente le verían hasta la cena.

—Pobre Aldebarán —comentó Aioria—, se va a aburrir estando todo el día ahí.

Milo torció la boca y Camus percibió que quería decir algo, mas optó por quedarse callado.

—Aunque a ti te parezca aburrido —acusó Mü, mientras cortaba una redonda fruta amarilla que despidió un dulce y pungente aroma—, Aldebarán estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo. Nunca está de más saber cómo atender las heridas.

—Sigo pensando que es una tontería —insistió el castaño poco antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante—. ¿Te vas a comer eso así?

Cuando hizo aquella pregunta ya era demasiado tarde. Mü ya tenía un trozo de fruta en la boca; el hombre entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios al encontrarse con un sabor muy diferente al que esperaba.

Aioria rio fuertemente y Milo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es membrillo! ¡No puedes comer membrillo así! ¡Es demasiado agrio!

Mü hizo un esfuerzo para tragar la fruta en lugar de escupirla.

—Sabe totalmente diferente a como huele. No tenemos de estos en Arles.

—Sí que tienen. —aseguró Camus—. Los compran del sur. Tenemos algunas plantaciones en Monpazier; nosotros le llamamos _coing_ —Mü abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró con incredulidad los restantes trozos de fruta—. Lo usan para hacer jaleas y dulces.

Aioria extendió la mano y tomó uno de los trozos del membrillo. Lo cortó en una rebanada más delgada y la colocó sobre un pedazo de queso duro. Le ofreció el bocado a Mü, quien lo probó con prudencia y masticó con lentitud.

—En Akielos también lo utilizamos para hacer dulces —explicó Aioria—, pero en el sur lo comemos así. Aprovéchalos, es buena temporada para comerlos crudos.

—Es diferente. Supongo que es un… —el noble hizo una larga pausa tras encontrarse sin palabras.

—Gusto adquirido —continuó Camus al suponer que el akielense de Mü le impedía expresarse adecuadamente.

—Eso. Creo que por ahora me limitaré a las manzanas y melocotones.

—Será lo más sabio —concordó Milo—. A mí tampoco me gustan crudos. Son manías de los sureños.

Aioria lanzó un reproche al que nadie prestó demasiada atención y siguieron comiendo, mientras se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo Aldebarán en esos momentos. Poco antes de que terminara la hora del desayuno, algunos hombres comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Uno de ellos, un desgarbado akielense de cabellos prematuramente encanecidos, pasó muy cerca de ellos.

—Buen trabajo con las tiendas, Aioria. Quizá mañana puedas hacer un nudo que no se deshaga con el viento.

Su despectivo tono generó una mueca de desagrado en Camus, y Aioria estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para reclamar por el insulto. Afortunadamente, Milo lo sujetó a tiempo del brazo y no lo soltó hasta que el insolente estuvo a una distancia segura.

—Si serás estúpido —dijo Milo—. Sabes que solo quiere provocarte.

—No puedo creer que ese idiota siga aquí. ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta los capitanes que es un imbécil?

Mü clavó su mirada en su plato ya vacío y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Es inteligente. Provoca a los demás y escapa de los conflictos apenas los arma. Hasta ahora no ha hecho algo digno de recibir un castigo.

—Tal vez no —rebatió el castaño—, pero es una tortura: como una gota de agua que cae constantemente sobre tu cabeza hasta volverte loco.

—Tú también deberías tener cuidado, Camus —advirtió Milo muy seriamente—. Le encanta molestar a los demás hasta que pierden los estribos. Le llaman Máscara de la Muerte —el pelirrojo bufó sonoramente—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es ridículo. Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí. Su padre era el kyros de Sicyon.

A diferencia de Vere, donde la máxima autoridad recaía en el rey, Akielos estaba dividida en regiones gobernadas por los llamados kyros. El Rey de Akielos era reconocido como el máximo general de las tropas akielenses, pero su poder terminaba donde empezaba el de los kyros. Si bien la mayoría de los gobernadores eran fieles al Rey, la provincia de Sicyon era afamadamente violenta y sediciosa. Sacando provecho de la confusión causada por la guerra contra el Regente de Vere, el kyros de Sicyon se alzó en contra del Rey de Akielos. Una vez que el Rey recuperó el control de las provincias, ejecutó al kyros y lo reemplazó con alguien de su confianza. Dadas las circunstancias, Milo tenía razón al decir que Máscara de la Muerte no merecía la posibilidad de formar parte de la guardia real. Mucho menos si el hombre era tan conflictivo como parecía.

—No te preocupes demasiado —dijo Mü con una socarrona sonrisa—. Es como un perro hambriento: ignóralo y te dejará en paz. Si molesta tanto a Aioria es porque le encanta seguirle el juego.

—¡No es eso! —el aludido dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa—. Sabe exactamente qué decir para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Si tanto te molesta —aconsejó Camus—, quizá debas retarlo a las luchas. Seguro que lo lanzas todavía más lejos de lo que lanzaste a Milo.

El comentario destensó el ambiente y Aioria lanzó una risotada, mientras que Milo volteó a ver a Camus como si lo hubiese insultado a él junto con todos sus ancestros y a su futura progenie. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que el hombre se tranquilizara y aceptara el comentario como lo que era: una broma.

—Di lo que quieras, Camus. Apuesto a que tú no durarías ni dos minutos en la arena.

—Descuida. Prefiero los deportes en los que puedo conservar mi ropa.

Aioria resopló con fuerza y se puso de pie.

—Practicar lucha con ropa… —gruñó—. Ustedes, los verecianos, son muy extraños.

Justo en ese momento Shion les indicó que era hora de desalojar el comedor y los hombres se reunieron en varios grupos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a las caballerizas, otro al patio principal, y Camus y sus nuevos compañeros se encaminaron al salón de entrenamiento donde se había enfrentado a Aldebarán. Después de un rápido calentamiento, los hombres se separaron; Aioria decidió entrenar con la espada, Milo con la lanza y Mü invitó a Camus a acompañarle en la arquería. El pelirrojo accedió al instante. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el único vereciano con el que había cruzado más de diez palabras.

Aldebarán no mintió al halagar la técnica de Mü. Su postura era impecable y de decenas de tiros, no erró ninguno. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y naturales y Camus no tardó en pedirle consejos. Él también debía estar agradecido de tener a un compañero que hablase su mismo idioma, ya que a pesar de que le advirtió que no era un buen maestro —carecía de paciencia, decía—, no dudó en darle varias recomendaciones.

Sin embargo, su lección no duró mucho tiempo. Justo cuando Mü comenzaba a explicarle la diferencia entre los arcos akielenses y verecianos, el noble perdió su mirada en un punto detrás de Camus.

—Eso no es bueno —susurró.

Camus dio media vuelta y no tardó en descubrir qué era lo que preocupaba a su compañero: Aioria estaba en la arena con Máscara de la Muerte.

Los verecianos se miraron mutuamente con preocupación y no vacilaron en dejar sus arcos y flechas en el suelo antes de encaminarse en dirección de su compañero, quien, visiblemente agitado, atacaba con vehemencia a su contrincante. Al borde de la arena se encontraron con Milo y su mirada de hastío calmó un poco la ansiedad de Camus.

—¿No deberíamos interrumpirlos? —preguntó.

—Puedes intentarlo si es que no te preocupa perder los dedos o la cabeza —respondió el akielense—. Esto no terminará hasta que los capitanes lo ordenen o que uno de ellos caiga al piso. Ojalá que no sea Aioria…

Camus nunca había visto a un akielense combatir contra otro y le sorprendió la agresividad en las estocadas de Máscara de la Muerte y Aioria. A pesar de que sus movimientos no eran especialmente hábiles, los choques de sus espadas eran tan violentos que temía que en cualquier momento sus armas se fracturaran. Sus técnicas en nada se parecían a la de Aldebarán, quien se distinguió por su cautela y por asegurar su propia seguridad antes que derrotar al enemigo. Por el contrario, este nuevo combate le parecía un pandemonio con movimientos de pies arrebatados y energías desbocadas. Los hombres no tomaban ni un respiro, señal de que la pelea no duraría mucho tiempo, pero no por eso era menos arriesgada. Sus cuerpos solamente estaban protegidos por ligeros quitones y cualquier error podría provocar una herida severa.

Justo el día anterior Milo le retó por haber utilizado un supuesto truco en su combate contra Aldebarán. Le había dicho que se trataba de un simple entrenamiento en el que no debía utilizar todas sus armas, pero la batalla que presenciaba en esos momentos le parecía aún más cruenta y peligrosa que la de esa ocasión. ¿Cómo podía Milo juzgar con tanta premura una técnica que redujo los riesgos y el tiempo del combate, mientras miraba con tanto desinterés semejante despliegue de fuerza bruta?

Ser parte de las filas de soldados había menguado el impacto de su violencia. Fue la nueva perspectiva que le recordó lo que eran los aquielenses: animales. Casi lo había olvidado; no se había enfrentado en contra de ellos en casi un año y ahora que los veía combatir nuevamente, recordaba que eran unos salvajes que no sabían hacer otra sino destruir a los débiles. Recordó cómo eran capaces de invadir pueblos enteros y cómo asesinaban a los hombres y esclavizaban a las mujeres y niños. Recordó que para ellos la cabeza de un vereciano era igual a un trofeo y que eran totalmente incapaces de sentir remordimiento.

Aioria falló en contener uno de los golpes de Máscara de la Muerte y recibió una limpia tajada en su brazo derecho. La sangre corrió por su antebrazo y aun así insistió en seguir combatiendo. Las gotas del líquido carmesí comenzaron a caer sobre la arena y el blanco quitón de Aioria no tardó en cubrirse con manchas rojizas. Cansado y herido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aioria cediera ante los ataques de Máscara de la Muerte, aunque solo se rindió cuando cayó al suelo.

Máscara de la Muerte salió de la arena lanzando una burlona carcajada y Aioria, exhausto, maldijo su propia suerte a la par que revisaba la gravedad de su lesión.

Camus sintió náuseas, desvió la mirada y, por primera vez en toda su vida, dudó del Príncipe de Vere.

Nadie en su sano juicio propondría una alianza con semejantes bárbaros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan Chaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Ven? Les dije que en este capie ya iban a pasar cosas. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que ya tenía más tiempo de escribir este fic? Pueees... me surgió un proyecto muy inesperado y ha consumido mucho de mi tiempo. Yo creo que lo peor ya pasó, pero sea como sea usaré eso como excusa para la demora en la próxima actualización (?). Espero poder compartir más información de este proyecto a mediados de año.
> 
> Sobre el capie, creo que es la primera vez que escribo a Death Mask como "Máscara de la Muerte". Decidí hacerlo así porque no tenía mucho sentido poner su nombre en inglés (no que lo tenga en el canon... pero al menos estamos más acostumbrados). Tengan por seguro que seguirá molestando a nuestros protas en un futuro no tan lejano.
> 
> El world building de Captive Prince no es precisamente detallado, así que me permite poner mucho de mi cosecha. ¿Pueden adivinar qué es canon y qué no? Por cierto, al fin ya están los tres libros de la trilogía en español. Los vende Amazon y podrán encontrar los libros (físicos o ebook) bajo los nombres de El Príncipe Cautivo, El Juego del Príncipe y La Rebelión del Príncipe. Las traducciones no son perfectas, pero no dejan de ser buenos libros.
> 
> Y hablando de buenos libros, para los que aún no lo sepan, ya pueden comprar la versión de nombres cambiados del fic Progress in Polymer Science. Se titula Reacción en Cadena y podrán comprar el ebook en Amazon bajo mi seudónimo A. Kozani. El libro conjunta las dos partes así como un epílogo ya publicado y uno adicional exclusivo al ebook. ¡Todo por menos de 1 USD! ¡Una ganga! ¡WOW! 
> 
> Finalmente, gracias a la purga de Tumblr, ya casi no ando por ahí, pero ahora podrán seguirme también por twitter en @Alechanclas.
> 
> Este fic fue patrocinado por mi hermosa betuchis, Gochy monchis que probablemente sea la persona con más paciencia en todo el mundo.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios! Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas.


	5. Capítulo 5

# Capítulo 5

Después del salvaje combate akielense, Aioria fue enviado al médico para la revisión de su herida. Shion anunció el inicio del entrenamiento y los hombres se dirigieron a la armería para prepararse para los ejercicios y, si Camus les siguió, fue más por instinto que por convicción. Tan ofuscado estaba que apenas prestó atención cuando el capitán Dohko dictó las órdenes para el resto del día, y le tomó varios minutos comprender por qué sus compañeros se dirigían a las caballerizas y no hacia la salida del castillo. A sabiendas de que no sería prudente preguntar qué era lo que el capitán acababa de decir, el joven optó por imitar a sus compañeros y preparó la montura de su caballo. Salieron en grupo del castillo y, a unos pasos de la puerta, se reunieron con varios escuderos listos para colocar armaduras a sus caballos.

Fue en ese momento que Camus comprendió que harían prácticas de caballería pesada. Se consideró afortunado ya que la actividad que se adecuaba bien a sus conocimientos. La armada vereciana daba mayor uso a la caballería ligera y casi todos los regimientos se especializaban en el uso de arcos y ballestas. Sus habilidades, en cambio, estaban más orientadas a las centelleantes cabalgatas y a las decisivas espadas que atravesaban la infantería enemiga. El capitán Dohko —sobre un musculoso, aunque pequeño, caballo marrón— tomó la cabeza en la larga fila de jinetes y los guio a todo galope lejos del castillo y a través del campo de Marlas.

El terreno que cabalgaban era semejante al de Monpazier: mayormente llano, pero con esparcidas lomas y piedras blancuzcas que dificultaban la coordinación de los regimientos. Aun así, el grupo de cincuenta jinetes era lo suficientemente reducido como para permitirles una hábil carrera que Camus falló en imitar.

Así como había olvidado los violentos combates akielenses, también olvidó sus terribles aspectos cuando cabalgaban sobre sus enormes monturas. Los akielenses eran hombres grandes y pesados, y era normal que sus caballos fuesen criados para soportar la tremenda carga. El repique de los cascos akielenses le envolvió por completo, ensordeciéndolo y haciéndole olvidar que a su lado cabalgaba un igual número de verecianos de cascos ligeros. La ansiedad le hizo perder el control de su caballo y al querer calmar los nerviosos relinchos del animal, tiró de las riendas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Si bien en ningún momento perdió el camino, hubo graves inconsistencias en su velocidad y dirección. El recorrido de veinte minutos le pareció eterno y cuando no estaba demasiado preocupado por perder el total control de su caballo, temía que su alterado estado fuese obvio para Shion, quien —estaba seguro—, cabalgaba detrás de ellos y observaba detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una vez que Dohko consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la fortaleza, separó a los hombres en varios grupos e iniciaron maniobras para arremeter contra infanterías invisibles. Al igual que en los ejercicios del día anterior, la diferencia en ritmo y habilidades de los hombres complicaban los movimientos que, de otra forma, serían triviales. En un buen día, Camus habría tenido dificultad de marcar un compás adecuado y con su mente tan turbada como en esos momentos, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cometiera errores.

El nervioso caballo seguía con dificultades las indicaciones de su dueño y en dos ocasiones estuvieron a punto de colisionar con alguno de sus compañeros. Los bruscos movimientos del animal provocaron que Camus soltara las riendas por breves segundos y el pelirrojo sintió cómo su confianza y postura se deterioraban conforme avanzaba el día. Cada vez que el joven cruzaba miradas con Shion, reconocía en la sutil curvatura de sus labios la censura hacia sus torpes movimientos, lo cual acrecentaba su angustia y empeoraba su desempeño.

Afortunadamente, no hizo un trabajo lo suficientemente malo como para provocar que los capitanes decidieran cancelar el almuerzo y los hombres interrumpieron sus prácticas una vez que el sol comenzó a descender.

Camus no se encontraba con ánimos de socializar con sus compañeros. Si bien tuvo suerte de que Aioria siguiese en el castillo, temía enfrentarse cara a cara con Milo. Era obvio que los akielenses eran buenos amigos (probablemente habían combatido juntos), y no tenía duda de que el rubio sería tan o más cruento que Aioria en una batalla real. No quería pensar que el atractivo joven que había conocido el día anterior fuese un salvaje capaz de destruir a cualquiera, de tener esclavos sexuales a su disposición o de impulsar las bestiales batallas de gladiadores. Aunque su sonrisa y amabilidad no correspondían con la imagen que tenía de los akielenses, Aioria tampoco le había parecido especialmente temible y no tardó mucho en demostrarle lo contrario. El recuerdo de sus enemigos comenzaba a superponerse con la de sus nuevos compañeros y temía ser incapaz de volverlos a separar.

Con la suerte de ser de los primeros en la fila de provisiones, tomó en silencio su porción de pan negro y potaje de legumbres y se sentó detrás de una amplia roca en el borde exterior del grupo, lejos del campo visual de los capitanes, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles si es que daban una orden repentina. Si bien no tenía apetito, comenzó a comer a sabiendas de que no soportaría el resto del entrenamiento con el estómago vacío.

Apenas le dio un tercer bocado a su guisado, se alertó al escuchar el crujir del pasto del otro lado de la roca. Temió que se tratara de Milo, pero suspiró con alivio cuando su compatriota se presentó ante él.

—Buenas tardes, —saludó Mü y el corazón de Camus se aligeró al escuchar nuevamente su lengua natal—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El pelirrojo asintió y Mü, acompañado de su propia ración de comida, tomó asiento en el pasto frente a él. No obstante, en lugar de comer, puso su plato y cubiertos a un lado y miró a Camus con atención.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La preocupación en el rostro de Mü parecía sincera. Sin embargo, Camus no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba frente al hijo del capitán Shion. Era probable que su hijo estuviese en el grupo únicamente para fungir como espía de su padre y así delatar a los hombres que mostrasen dudas hacia la alianza. Decidió, pues, ser prudente con su respuesta.

—Parece ser que el cansancio del día anterior me ha dado alcance —respondió con un suspiro—. Fue una larga cabalgata desde Arles y todavía no me acostumbro a la nueva rutina. Estoy tan exhausto que apenas puedo sujetar las riendas de mi caballo.

Mü le observó por varios segundos y Camus supo que no había creído sus palabras. Afortunadamente, el hombre siguió el juego y permitió que el otro dirigiese la conversación.

—¿Vienes de la vieja capital? Creí que eras de Monpazier.

—Lo soy —dijo antes de darle una mordida a su pan—. Marché hacia Arles con esperanza de formar parte de la Guardia Real, pero mi llegada coincidió con la campaña del Príncipe y la rebelión del Regente. Los soldados fieles al Príncipe fuimos acuartelados y solo se nos liberó cuando cayó el traidor y se declaró la alianza con Akielos.

Mü asintió y bajó el rostro.

—Entiendo. Yo también estaba en Arles durante la campaña del Príncipe y sé que muchos soldados leales fueron ejecutados por atreverse a alzar su voz en contra del Regente. Mi padre y yo viajamos en barco hasta Akielos en cuanto recibimos noticias del triunfo del Príncipe. No he regresado a Vere desde entonces.

—¿Extrañas Arles? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—No realmente. La corte de Vere era un lugar terrible, llena de mentiras, traiciones y desconfianza. Tanto así que mi padre me mantuvo alejado de la misma por el mayor tiempo que pudo. No se me introdujo al palacio hasta que cumplí dieciocho años, dos primaveras atrás.

—Entonces coincidiste con el Príncipe —respondió Camus con interés—. ¿Lo conoces? He escuchado que es el hombre más hermoso de los cuatro reinos.

Camus quería conocer la opinión de Mü con respecto al legítimo monarca de Vere. A pesar de que sabía que el joven no sería capaz de criticar al Príncipe, confiaba poder leer entre líneas y discernir aunque fuese un poco el carácter del hombre al que debía jurar lealtad. Escondiendo sus intenciones con un falso interés en la fisionomía del Príncipe, el pelirrojo esperó a que Mü cayese en el juego.

—Es brillante —respondió—, increíblemente astuto e inteligente. Una vez que se marca un objetivo, hace todo hasta alcanzarlo. Es generoso con sus súbditos, pero terriblemente cruel con aquellos que significan un peligro para él o sus seguidores. Con solo palabras es capaz de destrozar el temple de una persona y con un simple gesto puede conquistar al que desee. No es alguien a quien quisieras tener como enemigo.

Camus apretó los labios ante las palabras con sabor a amenaza que pronunció Mü. No consideraba que la crueldad fuese una característica que debiera tener un monarca y le preocupaba que alguien tan joven como el Príncipe infundiera respeto por medio del miedo. ¿Qué podía esperar de él en veinte o treinta años, cuando la edad endureciera aún más su corazón y desgastara su esperanza? Camus había escuchado muchas cosas del Príncipe de Vere: que era hermoso, que era grácil y que era puro e inalcanzable. Siempre supo que tan generosa descripción sería falaz, mas nunca creyó que su decisión flaquearía tanto ante un nuevo testimonio.

Vio a Mü sonreír de medio lado con un gesto muy semejante al de su padre.

—Tienes miedo —aseguró—. Creíste que sería fácil convivir con los akielenses y hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo que implica esta alianza. Quieres saber si alguien como el Príncipe merece tu lealtad.

Pese a que no esperaba ser descubierto con tanta facilidad, Camus mantuvo la calma y asintió.

—No necesitas que te dé mi opinión al respecto —continuó Mü—. La respuesta está en el hecho de que formo parte de este grupo de aspirantes y que estoy orgulloso de que mi padre esté ayudando a construir las bases para el nuevo imperio. En cuanto a ti, será tu trabajo encontrar tu propia respuesta.

—Debí imaginar que el hijo del capitán no me la dejaría tan fácil —murmuró.

Mü sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

—No soy tan terrible como él. Incluso te daré un consejo: será más fácil encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas por medio de tus nuevos compañeros.

Camus supuso que aquella era una buena idea. Le sería difícil ver más allá de sus barbarismos; sin embargo, si quería comprender al Príncipe, primero debería comprender a los akielenses. Después de todo, no le parecieron tan salvajes el día anterior cuando eran parte de la misma infantería y peleaban contra un mismo contrincante. Si lograba enfocarse en la meta común —proteger el imperio—, quizá hasta podría encontrar el lado positivo de los sureños.

Como si hubiese escuchado la conversación desde del otro lado de la piedra, Milo apareció con su ración de comida y una notoria cara de hastío.

—¡Creí que nunca me servirían! El cocinero de hoy es un completo inútil. Al pobre hombre frente a mí ni siquiera le tocaron trozos de verdura.

Tomó asiento en el pasto y las pocas piezas de armadura que portaba tintinearon al chocar entre sí. Al igual que los verecianos, Milo se había quitado el yelmo y las hombreras con el fin de refrescarse un poco después de tan arduos ejercicios.

—Estoy exhausto. Siempre pensé que la caballería estaba compuesta por un montón de inútiles que no sabían pelear sin caballo, pero ahora veo que trabajan tanto como la infantería.

Camus sonrió. Tal vez fuese el mismo esfuerzo en una batalla simulada, pero en una real era mucho mejor ser parte de la caballería. La infantería siempre es la más vulnerable a los ataques y, por lo tanto, la que suele tener mayores pérdidas. Por si fuera poco, los trabajos más pesados se delegaban a la infantería y la mejor comida siempre se reservaba a los dueños de los caballos.

—También es complicado para mí —aseguró Mü, retomando el akielense—. Mis entrenamientos solían basarse en infantería ligera. Jamás imaginé que los caballeros pudieran acercarse tanto a las líneas enemigas.

Parecía ser que, de los tres, solo Camus tenía experiencia en la caballería pesada. Más que eso, cuando fue capitán se aseguró de que sus hombres practicaran constantemente con sus monturas y su batallón pronto se convirtió en una pieza clave de la caballería de Monpazier.

Camus no solo había practicado día y noche a combatir a caballo, también ordenó a un centenar de hombres hacer lo mismo por dos años. Recordó el displicente rostro de Shion y comprendió que un hombre con sus antecedentes debió haber sobresalido en una prueba como la de ese día. Decidió ayudar a sus compañeros y mientras comían les dio varios consejos básicos sobre el combate directo a caballo. Esperaba que la conversación aplacara su nerviosismo y, sobre todo, le ayudase a mantenerse enfocado en la segunda parte de la práctica.

Tan pronto terminaron sus alimentos, Dohko dio la orden para iniciar una nueva serie de ejercicios. En esa ocasión, Camus se encontraba más tranquilo y aunque le costó sincronizarse con el resto de sus compañeros, estaba seguro que su postura y atención fueron impecables. Los soldados entrenaron por lo que restaba del día y regresaron al castillo al anochecer. Después de asegurar a los caballos en el establo, desarmarse y limpiarse, los hombres se dirigieron al comedor para una bien merecida cena.

Camus sabía que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de decidir si la alianza con Akielos era lo mejor para Vere. No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que cada día estuviera más cerca de encontrar la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creen que los problemas de Camus ya están terminando, están en un grave error. Aún tendrá que sufrir un poco antes de dedicarse a cosas más interesantes como buscar por debajo del quitón de Milo.
> 
> Este capie fue exclusivamente para darle más exposición a Mü. Debido a que lo introduje como un aspirante, quería dar también sus antecedentes. Para los siguientes capítulos será importante tener en cuenta qué clase de hombre es. ¿Y qué clase de hombre es? Uno maligno. Eso es lo que es. Pero por eso es chévere.
> 
> De nueva cuenta: no sé nada de caballos, no sé nada de batallas. Lo que sí sé es echar choro mareador. Espero no haberlos mareado y, sobre todo, haber escrito mucha estupidez.
> 
> Y hablando de mis estupideces, muchas gracias a mi querida betuchis, Gochy, por aguantármelas. Ámenla tanto como yo la amo.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Haré lo posible para que el siguiente capie esté listo en tres semanas, pero no esperen sentados. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoriteadas! Yo vivo para mi público.


	6. Capítulo 6

# Capítulo 6

Al terminar los ejercicios de caballería, tanto el cuerpo como la mente de Camus se encontraban exhaustos. El entrenamiento le pareció interminable y la sombra de la duda no cesó de atormentarle. Aunque supiera que tenía que darle una oportunidad a sus compañeros, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía visiones de los barbáricos actos de los soldados akielenses. ¿A cuántos de los suyos habrían asesinado? ¿A cuántas esposas habrían robado? ¿Cuántos niños fueron capturados y convertidos en esclavos?

Incluso antes de sentarse a la mesa, Camus supo que le sería imposible aprovechar la hora de la cena para descansar de tan extenuante día. Si bien confiaba poder lidiar con Milo y Aldebarán, Aioria sería diferente. La cicatriz del castaño le recodaría constantemente su batalla contra Máscara de la Muerte y su innecesario despliegue de violencia. Deseó que el hombre se mostrara tan irreverente como en el desayuno, quizás así podría olvidar la furibunda mirada que lanzó al verse derrotado.

Camus recibió su ración y caminó junto con Mü y Milo hacia la sección de la mesa en donde ya se encontraban Aldebarán y Aioria. Aldebarán tenía la mirada perdida en su comida y Aioria hablaba con entusiasmo sobre algo que, definitivamente, no era tan interesante como él creía.

—Dioses, no… —Milo sonó tan desesperado que Mü y Camus detuvieron sus pasos—. Sabía que esto pasaría. Mejor vamos a otra mesa.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Mü.

—¡Terrible! —exclamó—. Tenemos que irnos, Mü. Ya es demasiado tarde para Aldebarán; tendremos que dejarlo atrás.

—¿Acaso es una de sus historias de guerra? —preguntó Camus sin entender todavía la gravedad de la situación.

—Peor aún…

—¡Milo! —como era de esperarse el grito provino de Aioria—. ¡No vas a creer lo que ha pasado! ¡Es algo maravilloso!

Milo suspiró agudamente y miró a sus compañeros.

—Caballeros, fue un gusto servir con ustedes.

El hombre apretó fuertemente los platos entre sus manos y caminó hacia la mesa como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a una horda de guerreras de Vask. Confundidos, Mü y Camus intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

—Déjame adivinar—espetó Milo con desdén mientras tomaba asiento—: conociste al hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—¿Lo sabías? —la mueca de felicidad de Aioria no desapareció.

—Conozco al médico y tus gustos.

—Esto no es sobre mis gustos. Esto es sobre un dios que se disfrazó como humano para estar entre nosotros. ¡Cualquiera lo hallaría hermoso!

Mü viró su atención hacia a Aldebarán, quien con una mirada adivinó su pregunta.

—El médico, Shaka. Parece ser que Aioria ha quedado prendado de él.

La respuesta pasmó por completo a Mü. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y bajó la cabeza como si sintiese vergüenza. Aldebarán intercambió con él unas quedas palabras que parecieron tranquilizarle un poco, mas su apenado rostro permanecería así por el resto de la noche.

Milo y Aioria no se percataron de la reacción del vereciano o, si lo hicieron, optaron por ignorarla.

—Solo te gusta porque es rubio y de ojos azules —acusó Milo.

—Tú eres rubio y de ojos azules, y nunca me he enamorado de ti —afirmó e ignoró a Milo cuando le aseguró que sus ojos eran color turquesa—. Dedico mi atención exclusiva a los que sí valen la pena. Tenías toda la razón, Mü —el vereciano apenas se animó a alzar el rostro—. ¡Eso de la medicina es sumamente importante! ¡Quizá deba convertirme en aprendiz! ¡Ahora veo por qué estabas tan interesado en el tema, Aldebarán!

—Te aseguro que mi interés en la medicina va más allá de la apariencia del médico —era claro que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para contener su enojo—. Además, no creo que tengas madera de curandero. Todo el día fingiste interés en sus tareas, pero estoy seguro que no escuchaste una sola de sus palabras.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Aprendí que la cincita es buena para las heridas! Me puso un ungüento con cincita.

—¿Recuerdas por qué es buena? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—¿Qué importa siempre y cuando funcione?

—¿No tendrá el médico algo para cerrarte la boca para siempre? —murmuró Milo.

Aldebarán cubrió su sonrisa con su tarro de cerveza y Camus comenzó a arrepentirse por haber deseado que la conversación de la cena se hiciera tan irreverente. Comenzó a comer en espera de distraerse de tan vana discusión.

—No es solo bello —continuó Aioria—. Es sumamente inteligente y elegante —dio un fuerte codazo a Milo—. ¡Es mucho mejor que tu querido Príncipe de Vere!

El nombre llamó la atención de Camus, quien alzó el rostro hacia Milo y se percató de que un ligero sonroje se asomaba por su piel tostada.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —nervioso, Milo rodeó el cuello de Aioria con una postura muy semejante a las llaves que utilizaron en su lucha—. Simplemente admiro al Príncipe, cualquier persona con ojos lo haría —meneó a Aioria tres veces antes de soltarlo. Aldebarán comentó algo sobre tener más cuidado con la herida de Aioria, pero ni Milo ni él hicieron caso.

—¡Por favor! —bufó el castaño y acercó su rostro hacia el de Camus—. ¡Está loco por él! Una noche dijo que el Príncipe estaba hecho de la más fina porcelana y de hilos de oro— su tono fue agudo y burlón varios soldados tornaron su atención hacia ellos.

—No le hagas caso, Camus —reprochó Milo inmediatamente—. Estaba borracho. ¡Habría dicho cualquier cosa!

El pelirrojo apretó sus labios y se contuvo de preguntar sobre el Príncipe. ¿Cómo era posible que Milo le conociera? ¿Acaso sirvió con él durante las batallas contra el Regente? ¿Qué tan cercanos serían? Entrecerró los ojos y recordó el consejo de Mü: no hallaría respuesta en las palabras de los demás. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir conviviendo con sus compañeros y descubrir si realmente estaba en el lugar correcto. Decidido, puso a un lado su cansancio y siguió con el juego.

—Solo dos personas dicen la verdad en este mundo —aseguró—: los niños y los borrachos.

Milo reaccionó a sus palabras como si hubiesen sido un puñetazo en la nariz. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia.

—Es admiración. ¡Admiración! —en un desesperado intento por recuperar terreno, juntó su cuerpo con el de Camus lo suficiente para que este sintiera el intenso calor que emanaba—. Jamás le faltaría el respeto de ese modo.

Aioria murmuró una maldición que Camus no conocía —aunque su tono dejó en claro que era una maldición— y optó por continuar sus alabanzas hacia el médico, enfocándose en los más receptivos oídos de Mü y Aldebarán.

Como era de esperarse, a Milo poco le importó perderse el discurso de Aioria.

—Hablo en serio. El Príncipe es valiente y poderoso, pero conozco mi lugar. Además… —acercó más su rostro al de Camus y pronunció sus siguientes palabras como si fuesen el secreto más valioso del mundo—. Es demasiado pálido para mí. No me gustan los rubios —sus ojos se perdieron por unos instantes en el cabello de Camus—. Estoy interesado en tonos más peculiares.

A pesar de que había tomado un baño una hora atrás, Camus comenzó a sentir mucho calor debajo de sus varias capas de ropa. La noche era cálida, pero el vereciano solo podía culpar de su sofoco al hombre que tenía a su lado. ¿Sería por eso que los akielenses vestían túnicas tan cortas? ¡Parecían irradiar tanto calor como una hoguera!

Sonrió para sí al percatarse que la atracción que sentía hacia el akielense era mutua. Era una pena que esa noche se sintiese tan cansado. Si no podía evitar el desgaste emocional, al menos se aseguraría de mejorar la resistencia de su cuerpo. Sospechaba que necesitaría toda su energía para pasar una noche a lado de Milo.

Consideró posar su mano sobre el muslo del moreno hasta que recordó que su corto quitón no cubriría del todo esa parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaba listo para sentir la piel desnuda de Milo entre sus dedos y decidió conformarse con un suave roce de hombros.

—Yo no —susurró—. Yo sí tengo cierto interés en los rubios.

Milo rio —un sonido grave y melodioso— y desvió su mirada hacia la cena que comenzaba a enfriarse. Tomó con sus manos una aceituna rellena y la llevó a su boca.

—Parece ser que ambos tenemos gustos excelentes —dijo mientras masticaba el bocado.

Camus asintió y robó una de las aceitunas de Milo. La intensa mirada que recibió mientras la comía fue recompensa suficiente por saborear tan espantosa fruta. Tendría que tomar varios tragos de vino para quitarse el desagradable sabor de la boca.

* * *

Al igual que la noche anterior, Camus cayó profundamente dormido al momento en el que llegó a su camastro. Sin embargo, al día siguiente se despertó antes que nadie. Aprovechó el tiempo adicional para vestirse y acomodar las pocas pertenencias que aún tenía en su morral. Aunque no le tomó más que algunos minutos, la mitad de los soldados ya estaban despiertos cuando terminó y poco después se encaminó junto con Milo, Mü y Aldebarán hacia el patio principal.

A pesar de que la herida de Aioria no había sido tan grave, el hombre decidió aceptar la recomendación del médico y pasaría el día lejos de los ejercicios. La noticia agradó a todos. Nadie tenía interés en seguir escuchando los empedernidos balbuceos de su compañero.

Shion y Dohko ya los esperaban cuando llegaron al patio de la fortaleza. Mientras los soldados ocupaban sus posiciones, los capitanes esperaban en silencio a que apareciera el primer rayo del sol. El alba recibió a los aspirantes y en poco tiempo se dio la orden de armar el campamento.

Tal y como había planeado, Camus se apresuró en buscar una tarea más interesante que hacer el inventario de las provisiones. Decidió seguir el ejemplo de Milo, Aldebarán y Mü y apoyó con el armado de las tiendas. En una guerra real, los caballeros difícilmente se tomarían la molestia de realizar una actividad tan mezquina. Serían los escuderos y los sirvientes quienes descargarían los lienzos de cuero y lana, y quienes se encargarían de alzar el pesado esqueleto de las carpas.

No obstante, era claro que el entrenamiento no simulaba la víspera de una batalla, sino una marcha. Camus y la mayoría de los soldados estaban acostumbrados a ese ritmo: despertar al alba, desarmar el campamento, recorrer la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, encontrar un lugar seguro y armar el campamento nuevamente. La rapidez con la que el ejército se desplazaba dependía enormemente de su capacidad de montar y desmontar los fuertes y, por lo tanto, podía significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Los soldados no podían depender exclusivamente de los sirvientes para construir un campamento que desalentara las emboscadas enemigas y todos los regimientos hacían ejercicios semejantes a aquellos varias veces al año. Lo inusual era repetir los ejercicios una y otra vez con el estómago vacío. Sin embargo, Camus pensaba que aquel entrenamiento era menos terrible que el de las maniobras militares. Quizá por la cotidianidad de las tareas, o el absurdo ritmo con el que tenían que ejecutarlas, los hombres realizaban aquellas prácticas en silencio y con pocos conflictos. Era una pena que dicha armonía no les acompañase hasta el campo de batalla.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento, Milo le había explicado la diferencia entre los distintos materiales de las carpas y, a cambio, Camus le había enseñado a realizar dos complejos y prácticos nudos para anclarlas. A pocos metros de distancia, Aldebarán aprovechaba su enrome estatura y gran fuerza para asegurar las vigas de la siguiente tienda. Mü y otros dos soldados lo apoyaban con las ataduras, y parecía que llegarían a la hora del desayuno sin recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de los capitanes.

Sin embargo, la buena suerte cambiaría poco después, durante el último desarme del campamento. Demasiado enfocado en doblar el lienzo entre sus manos, Camus únicamente alcanzó a escuchar un crujido, un gruñido y un golpe seco. Cuando viró el rostro hacia el origen del sonido, encontró a Mü recostado en el suelo. Aldebarán lo miraba con preocupación, pero sus manos se mantenían ocupadas conteniendo la fractura de la viga principal de la tienda que desmontaba.

Uno de los soldados se hincó y con un pequeño cuchillo cortó una gruesa cuerda que se había enredado en la pantorrilla izquierda de Mü. Camus dedujo que la viga de madera se había roto, lo cual tensó al máximo las cuerdas y una de estas resultó estar alrededor de la pierna del vereciano. La fricción desgarró una parte de su bota y quemó la piel expuesta. La herida debía ser más grave de lo que parecía ya que cuando Mü intentó ponerse de pie, varias manos le detuvieron. Milo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada y dejaron sus tareas para enfocarse en el bienestar de su compañero.

Como era de esperarse, el bullicio llamó la atención del capitán Shion, quien caminó hacia ellos y examinó la herida de Mü por unos segundos.

—Estoy bien, Capitán —aseguró el hombre. Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Shion lo desalentó con un simple gesto.

El capitán alzó el rostro hacia Aldebarán y ordenó a dos de los hombres que le ayudasen a soltar la enorme viga. Segundos después, Shion miró a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en Camus. Por unos instantes, el pelirrojo juró haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Camus, acompaña al soldado a la oficina del médico. No lo dejes ir hasta que lo examinen.

Si bien Mü insistió en que su herida no era grave, Shion no se tomó la molestia de escucharle. Dio la orden que se prosiguiera con el entrenamiento aún antes de que su hijo pudiese ponerse de pie y, cuando lo hizo, ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Mü, le parecía extraño que rechazara una orden del Capitán tan abiertamente, así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación para obtener más información.

—Vamos, Mü —dijo después de asegurarse de que el aludido pudiese caminar por su cuenta—. Ya escuchaste al Capitán.

El otro accedió a regañadientes. Juntos cruzaron el patio principal y regresaron a la fortaleza. Mü lo guio en silencio por sus muchos pasillos y se detuvo cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera grabada. Permanecieron así por varios segundos en los que Mü pareció debatirse entre cruzar o no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Camus—. Has estado distraído desde ayer en la noche.

El otro sonrió amargamente y perdió su mirada en el piso.

—Lo lamento. El día de ayer te di un discurso sobre la tolerancia y el respeto a pesar de que no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir —Camus se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. No confío en el médico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es incompetente? ¿Akielense?

Mü negó con la cabeza y se hundió de hombros como si estuviese a punto de decir algo sumamente vergonzoso.

—Es vereciano —aseguró— y un hijo ilegítimo.

La impresión fue tal que Camus tuvo que recargar su mano izquierda en el muro.

Lidiar con akielenses era una cosa, pero ¿bastardos? Cualquiera sabía que los hijos ilegítimos llevaban a las familias a la ruina, que eran una mancha para la sociedad y que no se detenían hasta apoderarse de los legados que no les pertenecían. Los verecianos sabían lo peligrosos que podían ser y hacían lo posible para evitar sus nacimientos. Nadie quería enfrentarse al escándalo de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y cuando llegaban a engendrarlos, estos eran relegados como lo más bajo de la sociedad. Eso es lo que eran y así era como debían permanecer. Parecía imposible que alguien así se convirtiese en médico en el castillo de Marlas. Debía ser imposible.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo un bastardo sirve en la Guardia Real? ¿Cómo puede el Príncipe permitir algo así?

Mü arrugó la nariz en tono de desagrado y exhaló sonoramente.

—El mundo está cambiando, Camus, y no estoy seguro de que nosotros podamos hacerlo a tiempo.

Mü tomó una larga bocanada de aire y llamó tres veces a la puerta.

Mientras esperaban ser atendidos, Camus comprendió por qué Shion le había ordenado acompañar a Mü. Quería que ambos fuesen expuestos al bastardo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él también era vereciano! Él también debía conocer lo terribles que eran los hijos ilegítimos.

Un metálico sonido les indicó que la puerta estaba por abrirse. Camus dejó de recargarse en el muro, se ubicó a un costado de Mü y rezó por la paciencia de enfrentarse al nuevo obstáculo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. Primero: yo soy hija ilegítima, así que puedo decir lo que quiera de los bastardos. ¡Sip, sip! Segundo: el próximo capie habrá más explicación de por qué en Vere los bastardos son tan mal vistos. Por favor no juzguen mal a Camuchis. Piensen que incluso hoy en día los bastardos no siempre son aceptados y que muchas veces sus familias tienen que luchar porque reciban algunos de los derechos que les corresponden. Es absurdo que todavía sea algo que le importe a la gente, pero no por eso deja de ocurrir.
> 
> Con respecto al médico... pues... yo creo que ya saben de quién habla Aioria, pero quien me lo adivine recibirá una galletita virtual. ¡Yay!
> 
> Además, kudos para mí por la imagen de Camus intentando ser sexy comiendo una aceituna cuando en realidad no le gustan las aceitunas. Que besho es.
> 
> Intentaré traer el nuevo capie en un mes, pero participaré en el evento CAS del foro SSY, así que si me atraso, ya saben a qué echarle la culpa. El lado positivo será que uno de los dos fics que planeo será un sidestory de este con Milo y Aioria siendo jóvenes, pubertos y calenturientos. Espérenlo algún día antes de que muera.
> 
> Capie beteado por la besha Gochy que me quiere aunque sea hija ilegítima.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Espero que estén disfrutando su semana santa/pascua!


	7. Capítulo 7

# Capítulo 7

La puerta de la oficina del médico se abrió lentamente, y Mü y Camus se observaron mutuamente con la esperanza de que la compañía les ayudase a superar la impresión de lidiar con un bastardo en el castillo.

Tras eternos segundos, una alta figura apareció a contraluz. La habitación era amplia y uno de sus muros estaba completamente cubierto de coloridos ventanales que iluminaban cada rincón. Cuando los ojos de Camus se acostumbraron a la luz, reconoció a un moreno de cabello corto y amplia sonrisa.

—¡Camus, Mü! —exclamó Aioria—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los verecianos exhalaron entre aliviados y frustrados de que uno de ellos los recibiese.

—Mü se lastimó en los ejercicios matutinos —explicó Camus—. El Capitán Shion ordenó que lo acompañase hasta aquí.

Aioria observó atentamente al noble hasta que reparó en la desgarrada bota de piel que fallaba en cubrir la herida de su pierna.

—No es gran cosa —aseguró Mü—. Bastaría con que me dieras un vendaje.

Aioria frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para recriminar la despreocupación de su compañero, pero fue interrumpido por una delicada voz que poco armonizaba con el rústico akielense de su dueño.

—Quítate, Aioria.

El aludido respingó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás para permitirle a Mü y a Camus la entrada. La reprimenda no desapareció su entusiasta sonrisa y les siguió con pasos cortos hasta que llegaron frente al médico.

El hombre era delgado y estaba cubierto con la larga túnica color azul que denotaba su profesión. Sin duda, debajo de la misma debía llevar un ajustado diseño vereciano, ya que su ropa lucía demasiado pesada y plegada como para consistir únicamente en el manto. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido hasta la nuca por medio de una incontable cantidad de trenzas y sus orejas estaban decoradas con pequeñas joyas del mismo azul que sus ojos. Aioria había tenido razón al decir que era un hombre bello, mas su condición de bastardo evitaba que Camus sintiera hacia él algo que no fuese repulsión. Un hombre de su calaña estaría mejor sirviendo en el prostíbulo del pueblo, no en la oficina del médico.

El rubio molía cuidadosamente en un mortero una mezcla del color de la ceniza. No prestó atención a sus visitantes hasta que los tuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia y ni siquiera así se dignó a dejar a un lado sus herramientas. El hombre arrugó la nariz en señal de desdén; un gesto muy semejante a los de los arrogantes nobles que Camus llegó a conocer en las fortalezas del sur. Probablemente era el hijo de alguno de ellos.

—Aioria —ordenó el médico—. Una silla.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Aioria dio un brinquillo de gusto al saberse útil para el hombre que había catalogado como una deidad. En menos de diez segundos obtuvo una silla para Mü, quien tomó asiento de mala gana. Fue solo en ese momento que el médico dejó a un lado el mortero, limpió sus manos con un trapo de aroma picante y se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de la herida de Mü.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —a pesar de que en esa ocasión hablo en vereciano, no dejó de sonar frío y desdeñoso.

Camus suponía que un médico tenía que ser mucho más solícito que eso y culpó su mala actitud a la condición de su nacimiento. Aunque fuese un experto en herbolaria y anatomía, era obvio que nunca le inculcaron respeto hacia sus superiores.

La grosera actitud del médico también irritó a Mü, y Camus se sorprendió al escucharle relatar con brusquedad la historia del incidente. Mü le parecía tan tranquilo y tolerante que jamás imaginó verlo tan enfadado.

—No es más que una quemadura con soga —concluyó Mü—. Bastará con vendar la herida.

El médico se irguió y entrecerró los ojos, mientras juzgaba a Mü con la mirada. Camus nunca había visto que un bastardo se atreviera a mirar a un noble directamente a los ojos y se preguntó en dónde habrían encontrado a un hombre tan incivilizado.

—Si eso es lo que piensa, retírese y dígale al Capitán que, por favor, deje de inmiscuirme en sus tretas. Dígale que si lo que quiere es poner a prueba la voluntad de los soldados verecianos, tendría mejor respuesta enviando a una mujer desnuda a las barracas.

La tajante respuesta del rubio pasmó por completo a Mü. Abrió la boca para responder, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. En ese momento Aioria tiró de la manga de Camus para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten? —susurró. El moreno no tenía que saber vereciano para percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

Aquel no era el momento para explicarle la situación a Aioria. De cualquier forma, no la entendería. Los akielenses no tenían reparos en engendrar hijos ilegítimos y, había escuchado, la mayoría de las familias llegaban a acogerlos en su seno. Incluso había escuchado de varios kyros bastardos y no rechazaban la idea de tener uno de ellos como rey. El pelirrojo suponía que aquello era algo normal para una raza tan salvaje como la suya y no podía culpar a Aioria por su ignorancia. En contraste, tanto Mü como él provenían de familias responsables y aprendieron desde una edad temprana a desconfiar de aquellos capaces de destruir naciones enteras.

La prueba de Shion era una afrenta a todo lo que conocía como correcto. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que era precisamente eso: una prueba. Si Camus decidía no formar parte de la Guardia sería por convicción propia, no porque el Capitán disfrutase de exponerlo a semejantes inmoralidades.

—El Capitán ordenó que no lo dejase ir hasta que fuese examinado —explicó en vereciano y con más ímpetu del que tenía planeado originalmente. Fue difícil mantener el rostro en alto cuando Mü le lanzó una dolida expresión de traición.

El médico desvió ligeramente su mirada y se tomó su tiempo en observar a Camus, prestando especial atención al tono de su cabello.

—Entiendo —viró su atención hacia Aioria y le habló en entrecortado akielense—. Trae agua caliente y vendas.

Aioria acató la orden al instante y el médico comenzó la curación en silencio. Sus manos eran delicadas y su concentración tan firme que le ayudó a ignorar la recelosa mirada de Mü mientras desenlazaba y retiraba lo que quedaba de su bota. Limpió la herida con diligencia y cuando colocó el ungüento para proteger la piel del noble, lo hizo con la gentileza digna de un fiel sirviente. Camus pensó que era admirable que un hijo ilegítimo fuese capaz de brindar tan atentos cuidados.

—¿No te dije que era un dios? —la queda voz de Aioria interrumpió su reflexión.

—Parece hábil —admitió Camus.

—¿Él y Mü se conocen? No parece que se lleven muy bien.

El pelirrojo bufó.

—No se conocen.

—¿En serio? Hace un momento parecía que se sacarían los ojos.

—Se podría decir que es una larga historia.

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ustedes siempre tan enigmáticos. ¿Por qué no pueden decir lo que piensan y ya?

—Porque, a diferencia de ustedes, nos gusta evitar las discusiones —murmuró.

Era claro que Aioria pensaba decir algo más —¿quizá algo sobre la cobardía de los verecianos?—, mas bastó una fría mirada de Camus para dejarle callado. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el médico terminó de vendar la pierna de Mü.

—Puedes regresar al entrenamiento —aseguró—, pero deberás atender la herida hasta que cicatrice. No olvides untarte el ungüento todas las noches.

Mü le agradeció con voz queda y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Camus que era hora de retirarse. Iban a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando el médico les detuvo.

—Esperen —dijo en akielense—. Llévenselo —señaló a Aioria acusadoramente—. Me estorba.

Aioria abrió ampliamente los ojos y dio largas zancadas hasta colocarse frente al médico.

—¡Shaka! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Dijiste que necesitaba reposo!

—Reposo, no compañía.

—Pero Aldebarán…

—Él es hábil. No estorba.

Aioria no debía ser un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo, ya que las palabras de Shaka, tan sencillas y francas, le hirieron como una flecha en el pecho. Incluso encorvó su cuerpo hacia adelante y Camus estuvo seguro de que si Mü y él no estuviesen presentes, se habría hincado ante el médico con tal de pedirle una oportunidad. Por más que le desagradara relacionarse con un bastardo, decidió obedecerle y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Aioria.

—Ven —indicó—. Ya debe haber iniciado el desayuno.

Aioria meció su mirada entre Camus y Shaka por varios segundos, pero al final aceptó la derrota —aunque fuese momentánea— y siguió a sus compañeros fuera de la habitación.

Al final, tanto Aioria como Mü decidieron saltarse el desayuno. El primero porque necesitaba tiempo para digerir su desengaño amoroso y el segundo porque necesitaba calmar sus nervios. Camus aprovechó la soledad para tomarse su tiempo y llegó al comedor cuando la mayor parte de sus compañeros estaba a punto de terminar de comer.

A pesar de que su apetito se había estropeado, sabía que no soportaría los entrenamientos de la tarde con el estómago vacío. Así pues, pidió una porción más pequeña que lo usual y se aseguró de tomar un vaso adicional de jugo de frutas. Como era de esperarse, Aldebarán le preguntó sobre la salud de Mü y desapareció al saber que le encontraría en el dormitorio buscando un nuevo par de botas. Solo serían Milo y él hasta que empezaran los ejercicios de infantería.

Camus comió en menos de quince minutos y se dirigió, junto con Milo, a la arena de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí, el rubio le convenció de practicar con las lanzas. Al ser un arma exclusivamente akielense, Camus nunca la había utilizado en batalla, pero sí para cazar jabalíes en al menos tres ocasiones. Pensó que no podía ser tan difícil y accedió.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Milo a la vez que se alistaba para su primer golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio lanzó el arma y esta silbó en el aire hasta clavarse a pocos centímetros del centro del blanco.

—Bueno —rascó su nariz—, de lo poco que conozco el carácter del médico, supongo que le rompió el corazón a Aioria y que fue a sentirse miserable en algún rincón del castillo. Lo que no entiendo es lo que pasó con Mü y contigo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Shion al enviarlos a ambos?

Camus suspiró y tomó la lanza que le correspondía. Tratando de imitar lo más posible la postura de Milo, tomó impulso y arrojó el proyectil. Su puntería estaba muy oxidada y la lanza terminó insertada en la paja que soportaba al blanco.

—Me sorprende que dedujeras que el Capitán tenía segundas intenciones al mandarnos a ambos.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es vereciano. Ustedes siempre hacen todo con segundas intenciones. A veces terceras y, si pueden, cuartas —Camus optó por ignorarle y sujetó una nueva lanza entre sus manos. La madera estaba bien trabajada y era suave al tacto—. ¿Camus? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué Mü estaba tan renuente a ir con Shaka?

A pesar de que Camus se sentía emocionalmente exhausto, la seria expresión en el rostro de Milo dejó en claro que no lo dejaría ir sin antes recibir una respuesta. Miró a su alrededor y vio una corta hilera de pacas de paja en donde tomó asiento. Milo lo siguió, aunque optó por permanecer en pie.

—El médico elegido para servir en la Guardia Real es un hijo ilegítimo —inició— y supongo que estás al tanto de la postura de los verecianos con respecto a la bastardía.

—Sé que no está bien visto.

Camus bajó el rostro y negó dos veces con la cabeza.

—Es peor que mal visto. El nacimiento de un bastardo es una vergüenza para cualquier familia y es imperdonable en la aristocracia.

—Los hijos no deben cargar con la culpa de los padres.

El pelirrojo observó atentamente al rubio y se preguntó por qué se tomaba la molestia de explicar la situación. Si los akielenses querían arriesgar sus legados con hijos fuera del matrimonio era su problema; no tenía necesidad de hacer valer su punto. No obstante, no pudo detenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a relatar la historia de la reina Yseult.

—Hace seis generaciones existió una reina que tenía dos hijos: uno legítimo y otro que engendró con su amante. Por supuesto, el hijo legítimo era el destinado a la corona, pero su medio hermano, cegado por el orgullo y la envidia, planeó su asesinato. El príncipe heredero logró sobrevivir y en poco tiempo se develó la verdad —hizo una breve pausa que aprovechó para buscar algo que no fuese irritación en el rostro de Milo. Falló—. Sin embargo, el príncipe bastardo llevaba años haciendo amistades en la corte, comprando el apoyo de los lores e incluso de algunos miembros del Consejo Real. Logró escapar hasta la fortaleza de Aquitart y desde ahí inició una guerra de cinco años en contra de su hermano y de su madre.

—He escuchado de esa guerra. Dicen que fue…

—La más sanguinaria en la historia de Vere —interrumpió Camus—. Murieron miles de personas. Incluso hubo más bajas que en todas las guerras contra Akielos. La nación quedó devastada, su población diezmada y todo por la avaricia de un hombre; uno que planeó el asesinato de su propio hermano para poder ascender al trono. Una vez que lo derrotaron, la reina ordenó su ejecución y decretó que la bastardía estaba prohibida. No permitiría que otro hijo ilegítimo pusiese en riesgo al reino, ni mucho menos a la familia real. Su palabra se hizo ley hasta el nivel más bajo de la sociedad y desde entonces nos cuidamos de aquellos que son capaces de destruir a su familia con tal de recibir algo que no les pertenece.

Milo apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Hablas con tanta seguridad. Como si estuvieses convencido de que todos los bastardos son crueles y avariciosos.

—Estoy seguro de que la mayoría no lo son, pero si el hijo nació en una familia de nobles la situación es muy diferente. El deseo corrompe a los hombres y más a aquellos limitados por la condición de su nacimiento. No hay duda de que Shaka proviene de una familia de la aristocracia, posee la apariencia y los gestos refinados de alguien de la vieja capital. Ignoro cómo es que el Príncipe permitió semejante amenaza entre los muros de su castillo.

—No sé gran cosa sobre el médico, pero sé que la avaricia y la crueldad son parte de los hombres independientemente de si nacen dentro o fuera del matrimonio. Un buen hombre utiliza sus propios medios para obtener lo que desea y jamás despojaría a alguien más de su derecho.

—La indiferencia puede corromper a cualquier hombre. Un bastardo nunca será tratado del mismo modo que un hijo legítimo; es imposible. Es por eso que somos tan estrictos en Vere: si se evitan a los bastardos, se evita la mala sangre.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y miró a Camus con tanta intensidad que por unos segundos sintió temor.

—Los verecianos no pueden evitar la existencia de los bastardos —aseguró con voz ronca—. Tampoco pueden garantizar que todos los hijos recibirán un trato igual, sean legítimos o no. Lo único que pueden hacer es aceptar que hay gente buena y mala independientemente de su cuna.

Camus sonrió tenuemente y extendió su mano hacia la de Milo.

—Es normal que pienses así. Tienes amabilidad y nobleza, pero…

Milo golpeó los dedos de Camus con el dorso de su mano e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero soy un bastardo —el pelirrojo sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba—. Descuida, vereciano. Dejaré de contaminarte con mi presencia.

Milo tomó una de las lanzas y salió con ella del salón. Camus permaneció en su sitio por varios minutos sin saber qué es lo que debía hacer. Por más que quisiera hablar con Milo, el peso de la noticia que acababa de recibir le impidió ir en su búsqueda.

En lugar de encontrar respuestas, Camus sentía que lo único que hacía era toparse con más preguntas. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar la incertidumbre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ZAZ! Ya salió el peine. En este capie manejé un cambio de tono muy fuerte porque sabía que el final provocaría un vire importante en la historia. Hice el inicio cómico con el fin de compensar la frustración del final. Soy una diosa generosa. *meme de Xerxes* Shaka necesita bajarle dos rayitas a su radio, btw.
> 
> Cómo me gusta hacer sufrir a Camus, caramba. Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que esta historia tendrá un final feliz 100% aprobado por mi lado cursi y encantador.
> 
> Casi todo ese asunto de la reina Yseult me lo saqué de la manga. En los libros no hay una explicación al odio a los bastardos, pero hay vestigios de la reina en algunos textos que sobrevivieron a la muerte de livejournal (en donde comenzó a publicarse la historia). Se habla de un príncipe ilegítimo que intentó matar a su hermano y que de ahí la reina prohibió a todos los bastardos. Sin embargo, yo sentía que eso era totalmente insuficiente. Es por eso que inventé la guerra civil. Recordemos que las guerras civiles pueden llegar a ser aún más terribles para una nación que una guerra contra otro país. Me hizo sentido que el miedo a que volviera ocurrir algo así alimentara los prejuicios de los verecianos.
> 
> No odien a Camuchis! Es un hombre listo que tarde o temprano tomará control de sus prejuicios.
> 
> Ya que estamos aquí, si quieren saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Aioria y de Milo, los invito a leer el fiqui Stratónes que habla de sus inicios en el cuartel. Es algo sexosa, pero no pasa nada grave (según yo y mis traumas).
> 
> En más shameless self promotion, los invito a que sigan mi blog para recibir dos avisos importantes en los próximos días: alechansfanfiction.com
> 
> Este capie fue muy emocionante de escribir y espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Mil gracias a mi hermosa betuchis, Gochy, y a su hermosa paciencia!


End file.
